La felicidad viste de negro
by Klara Potter
Summary: Harry tiene 4 años, pero ya sabe lo que es la soledad. Severus tiene 24, y ya sabe lo que es la desdicha más absoluta. Ambos han vivido cosas que probablemente no deberían, serán capaces de ayudarse a sanar el uno al otro? ¿Cómo habría sido Harry criado por un mago? ¿Cuántos de los conflictos que tiene en Hogwarts se podrían haber solucionado antes de haber sido así?
1. 1 ¿Pero qué es lo que ven mis ojos?

Nota de la autora: ¿Está muy trillado este tema, verdad? Snape encuentra a Harry siendo abusado por los Dursley, juró protegerlo, lo cría, se le ablanda el corazón, etc. La cuestión es que es una temática que me encanta, son historias que siempre me han producido muchísima ternura y, aunque sé que forzosamente tendrá similitudes con algún fic ya escrito, porque el tema da para lo que da, siento que necesito escribir mi versión. No tengo miedo de reconocer que estoy pasando por una situación sentimental complicada y que probablemente volcaré parte de lo que yo necesito en esta historia, así que os ruego me perdonéis por usar esto como un espejo de mi alma. Espero que os guste.

Capítulo 1. ¿Qué es lo que ven mis ojos?

Harry Potter caminaba detrás de su tía y su primo de mala gana. Cualquiera habría pensado que, para un niño de cuatro años, una salida al centro comercial era una gran ocasión. Montones de posibilidades de conseguir juguetes, helados, chucherías… Y, sea como fuere, una excusa perfecta para pasar una tarde fuera de lo común.

Pues bien, así era para la mayoría de los niños, no así para Harry. Mientras Dudley, su primo, se dedicaba a chillar señalando un escaparate cada cinco segundos, exigiéndole a su madre (y normalmente consiguiendo) que le comprara esto o aquello, la misión de Harry era arrastrarse detrás de su tía haciendo, llamándolo vulgarmente, de mula de carga. Cualquiera habría podido protestar ante este trato, pues Petunia no hacía nada por esconderlo, pero el centro comercial estaba lo suficientemente cerca de casa como para que todo el mundo supiera la maldad que albergaba ese niño en su interior, así que más bien hacían lo contrario, alagbaban a los Dursley por tener tan buen corazón y cuidar de él.

-¡Mamá, lo queroooooooo!

Llevaban cinco minutos discutiendo porque Dudley quería conseguir su quincuagésima figura de acción, para jugar con ella cinco minutos y dejarla tirada y olvidada después. Tía Petunia, en un principio, había intentado razonar con él diciéndole, sin estar muy convencida, que mejor esperaban unos días porque ya llevaban muchos paquetes. Pero todos sabían que acabaría cediendo:

-Está bien, pichoncito, no llores, mami te dará lo que quieres.

Dejó a los niños fuera de la tienda y entró a comprarla. Harry no pudo reprimir un sollozo. Después de todo, tenía cuatro años y, aunque sabía que la regla de oro para vivir relativamente seguro con sus tíos era agachar la cabeza y no quejarse, a veces no podía evitarlo. No era justo que su primo tuviera todo lo que quería mientras él, Harry, tenía que conformarse, si acaso, con las arañas de su alacena.

-¿Ya estás lloriqueando otra vez, niño desagradecido? -dijo con desprecio la tía Petunia, que acababa de salir de la tienda. Dudley rió ante ese comentario y le dio un capón a Harry al pasar.

El niño bajó la mirada, se limpió los ojos y la nariz como pudo con la manga de su holgada camiseta y siguió andando penosamente detrás de su familia.

Severus Snape soltó un suspiro de alivio al entrar a sus habitaciones. El viernes había llegado, no más mocosos hasta el lunes, dos días y medio para él, para ser él mismo y dedicarse a lo que realmente quisiera hacer. Era maravilloso.

Esa tarde tocaba excursión al mundo muggle. Contrariamente a lo que pensaba todo el mundo, Severus poseía una amplia variedad de productos muggles para que los estúpidos niños de primero aprendieran las distintas técnicas de corte del sutil arte de las pociones. NO porque le importaran los chiquillos, simplemente porque le parecía un desperdicio enorme de ingredientes arruinados por un cuchillo torpe.

Si bien podía conseguir estos objetos en las propias cocinas del castillo, Snape era muy consciente de la importancia de saber moverse en el mundo muggle, más considerando el papel que representaba. De hecho, el legado de entender también ese mundo era lo único que podía agradecerle al imbécil de su padre.

Así que iba regularmente al mundo muggle, para irse actualizando. Iba cambiando de sitio, quería ser completamente un extraño.

consultó su mapa. Tocaba Little Winging, en Surrey.

Una sensación extraña se extendió por su cuerpo. ¿No era allí donde vivía la hermana de Lily? El cuchillo de su corazón se hundió un poco más, si es que eso era posible.

Trató de desechar ese pensamiento con un encogimiento de hombros. No estaba seguro y, aunque así fuera, las probabilidades de cruzarse con ella eran nulas.

Se cambió a su vestuario muggle y salío de sus habitaciones. Caminó por el castillo y sus terrenos hasta el borde de las protecciones, y allí se desapareció.

Apareció en un solitario callejón. Andó con toda tranquilidad, saliendo a la calle principal y mezclándose con los transeúntes.

Divisó unos carteles a lo lejos: "Centro comercial". Perfecto, centenares de muggles en su elemento. Se dirigió hacia allí.

Comenzó a deambular por las tiendas, realizando sus compras. Llevaba ya un rato, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando una voz lo paralizó:

-¿Ya estás lloriqueando de nuevo, niño desagradecido?

-Esa voz, ese tono de asco… Se dio la vuelta, casi temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar. Y allí estaba ella. Alta, delgada hasta lo imposible, rubia, con esa cara de caballo tan en disconformidad con el resto del cuerpo…

Si aquella imagen no fue suficiente para dejarlo paralizado, sí lo fue la de sus acompañantes. Uno era un niño rubio y muy gordo, obviamente su hijo, que lucía feliz y extremadamente consentido, a juzgar por la expresión de satisfacción de su rostro mirando el paquete que su madre tenía en la mano. Justo en ese momento, le dio un capón al otro niño. El otro niño… Severus no se lo podía creer. Era James Potter en miniatura. Muy desmejorado, pero habría reconocido esos rasgos en cualquier parte. Llevaba unas ropas cuatro tallas más grandes que la suya, como mínimo, que le hacían parecer más pequeño aún de lo que ya era. Cargaba con varias bolsas en cada una de sus frágiles manos. Pero ese pelo alborotado… no había duda. Snape no pudo evitar mirar los ojos que había tras los lentes mil veces pegados con cinta adhesiva. Y sí, ahí estaban, los ojos de Lily. No había ninguna duda. Esta vez, el puñal de su corazón se retorció dolorosamente.

¿El niño que vivió, relegado a actuar como elfo doméstico para una familia muggle? Ya podía ver los titulares si eso llegaba a saberse. Por los calzones de Merlín, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando Dumbledore? Tenía su parte de razón en querer que no creciera arropado por su fama, así con suerte no sería tan arrogante como su padre. Pero incluso el malvado murciélago Snape sabía que eso era un trato negligente para cualquier niño. De hecho, lo sabía mejor que muchos, ya se había encargado su padre de ello.

Su primer instinto fue desaparecerse ahí mismo (¡al cuerno con el estatuto del secreto!) e ir a pedirle explicaciones a Albus. Se iba a enterar. Por suerte, pudo controlarse. Decidió seguirlos un poco más, solo para poder hacer un informe completo. NO es que el mocoso le importara lo más mínimo.

Por fin la tarde terminó. Mientras volvían a casa en el autobús, tía Petunia le enumeró a Harry las tareas que le quedaban por hacer antes de poder irse a dormir. Hoy tocaba hacer la cena, limpiar la habitación de Dudley mientras ellos cenaban, fregar la cocina luego y acabar dándole un masaje en los pies a Petunia. El niño se lamentó interiormente, aunque se cuidó mucho de no reflejarlo en su expresión.

Cuando llegaron a casa, mientras Vernon saludaba a su familia, Harry se puso a ordenar las compras y luego se dirigió sin decir nada a hacer la cena. Todavía tenía algunos problemas con eso, porque algunas sartenes y cacerolas eran todavía muy pesadas para él, pero sabía que más le valía no decir nada. De todas formas, lo peor que podía pasarle era que se quemara, y ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

Hizo todas las tareas lo más rápido posible y se metió en su alacena. Se mantuvo despierto hasta que la casa se quedó en silencio y, entonces, se deslizó furtivamente hacia la cocina para robar algo de comer. Casi nunca podía comer carne o pescado, no podía arriesgarse a cocinar y que le oyeran, esa era la razón por la cual estaba tan desnutrido y era tan pequeño. Sin embargo, saboreó el panecillo con queso como si fuera la mejor exquisitez del mundo. Al fin y al cabo, al mediodía solo había podido robar una manzana.

Severus, a estas alturas, estaba horrorizado. Había seguido a la familia con un hechizo desilusionador y había estado observando a Harry en todo momento. Aquello era inhumano. Las ganas de entrar y llevarse al niño eran prácticamente incontenibles.

Se forzó a calmarse e intentar respirar. Si quería ayudarle, debía andarse con muchísimo cuidado y pensar muy detenidamente en su siguiente movimiento. Solo si jugaba muy inteligentemente sus cartas podría defender los intereses del niño como él quería. Porque, si una cosa estaba clara, era que, por mucho que confiara en Albus y lo creyera un mago muy capaz para multitud de cosas, entre ellas no estaba el tomar decisiones sobre la vida de Potter.


	2. Capítulo 2 Convenciendo a Albus

Nota de la autora: muchísimas gracias por la acogida que tuvo el primer capítulo. No sabéis lo bien que me siento viendo que hay gente que ha agregado la historia a sus favoritos y alertas… ¡Es genial! Y gracias especialmente a las dos personas que me dejaron un review, es algo maravilloso. Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Esmeralda Black, por haber vuelto a mis historias y, más importante, a mi vida. Para ti, hermana.

Capítulo 2. Convenciendo a Albus

El alba encontró a Severus Snape mirando el fuego como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo. Se hallaba recostado en un sofá del salón de sus habitaciones en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, con una taza de té frío sin tocar a su lado. La noche anterior, cuando Harry había desaparecido de la cocina después de devorar su excusa de cena, se había aparecido a las puertas del colegio y se había encerrado en las mazmorras. Su intención era tomarse una taza de té para relajarse y reconsiderar las cosas. Pensó que después de eso y una buena noche de sueño, estaría listo para enfrentar a Dumbledore sin matarlo a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Pero las cosas no resultaron. Sí, preparó la infusión. Sí, se sentó y pensó. Pero la culpa lo invadió, mortificándolo. ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Ni siquiera podía cumplir la última voluntad de su mejor amiga? Al fin y al cabo, había sido la persona más feliz del mundo cuando ella había vuelto a hablarle después de su adhesión a la orden, cuando se convirtió en un espía para la luz.

En ese momento no se lo contó a nadie más que Dumbledore pero, justo después de recuperar su valiosa amistad, Lily le hizo prometer que protegería a su hijo si algo le ocurría a ella. No hace falta decir que aceptó sin pensarlo.

Había pasado la noche entrando y saliendo de sueños inquietantes y turbulentos, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Y, aunque no lo tenía claro, decidió que era hora de tener una conversación muy seria con Albus.

Se aseó y se cambió de ropa. Después de todo, aún tenía una reputación que mantener. Salió de sus habitaciones y se dirigió al despacho del director, ajeno a todo a su alrededor. Tanto era así, que los pocos estudiantes madrugadores que había por los pasillos lo miraban extrañados cuando pasaba. ¿Cuándo dejaría el grasiento murciélago de las mazmorras pasar la oportunidad de quitar puntos por una risa más alta de lo debido o un abrazo considerado indecoroso? El motivo era lo de menos, la cuestión era fastidiar a alguien antes del desayuno.

Pero Severus Snape no se daba cuenta de los susurros curiosos y especulativos a su alrededor. Solo volvió en sí cuando llegó delante de las gárgolas que custodiaban su destino.

-Sapos de menta -dijo.

Las gárgolas se apartaron y la familiar escalera de caracol apareció, girando lentamente. Subió, reuniendo fuerza y autocontrol, y llegó arriba luciendo su usual máscara de indiferencia. Llamó a la puerta y esperó ser invitado.

-Adelante.

Entró con pasos mesurados y se detuvo delante del escritorio. Albus estaba sentado revisando unos pergaminos de aspecto oficial, pero levantó la vista y los apartó cuando vio quien había entrado en su despacho.

-¡Severus, mi querido muchacho! -Exclamó, sus ojos brillando-. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu temprana visita? Siéntate y cuéntame. ¿Un caramelo de limón?

El aludido frunció el ceño ante la última pregunta y ni siquiera respondió. En su lugar, se sentó y dijo:

-Es Harry.

Dos palabras, eso fue lo único que se necesitó para que el brillo en los ojos del anciano director se apagara por completo. La expresión de su rostro se tornó grave cuando preguntó:

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Llegados a este punto, el maestro de pociones necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no empezar a gritar. Ver a la persona que había arruinado la vida del niño sin siquiera preocuparse por comprobar su estado preguntar de forma tan inocente qué había ocurrido fue más de lo que creía poder soportar.

-Mejor te lo muestro. ¿Podrías prestarme tu pensadero, por favor? -no se veía capaz de relatar los sucesos del día anterior sin romperse.

Ahora, el viejo mago parecía extrañado, pero no hizo más comentarios. Se levantó y fue a buscar lo requerido. Lo colocó en el escritorio y se sentó, expectante.

Severus extrajo el recuerdo de su cabeza con su varita y lo depositó en la sustancia plateada de la vasija. Inediatamente después, le hizo un gesto de invitación al director y ambos se sumergieron en la memoria.

La cara de extrañeza de albus pronto se tornó en confusión, y fue mudando al horror mientras avanzaba el recuerdo. Para cuando Harry daba con esfuerzo la vuelta a las salchichas, el hombre llevaba ya unos minutos llorando.

Cuando la memoria hubo finalizado y se encontraron de nuevo en el despacho, el director se derrumbó en su silla con la cara entre las manos.

-¿Qué hice, Severus? -dijo con la voz totalmente apagada-. Tiene que ser un error.

-No lo es, Albus -respondió Snape con voz grave-. Yo estaba allí, lo vi. Y antes de que me digas lo contrario, no fue algo puntual. Puedo asegurártelo. El niño estaba demasiado resignado.

-Pero… son familia… Sangre de su sangre…

-¿Cuando eso ha significado algo? el hombre más joven sonaba amargado cuando habló-. ¿Te tengo que recordar a mi querido padre?

-Pero ella es la hermana de Lily… Todo el mundo amaba a Lily… ¡Merlín, pero si ella misma incluso me escribió para ver si podía venir a Hogwarts para estar con su hermana!

Severus resopló. Albus podía ser el hombre más inteligente que conocía, pero su tendencia a ser incapaz de ver la maldad de alguien aunque bailara en calzoncillos frente a él ciertamente lo exasperaba.

-No, no todo el mundo la amaba. Si me hubieras preguntado en su momento, habría estado encantado de contártelo. Pero no, creíste mejor actuar por tu cuenta, priorizando como siempre el bien mayor. Sin tener en cuenta que podías destrozarle la vida a un niño inocente. Además, ¿para qué te ibas a molestar en comprobarlo? -el resentimiento había invadido definitivamente su voz-. Sí, Petunia amaba a Lily cuando eran niñas. Después de todo, era su hermana pequeña. Pero esa misma hermana pequeña fue la que le quitó la atención de sus padres al ser una bruja. Todo lo que ella hacía o decía era siempre mejor porque tenía magia. Los logros de petunia dejaron de ser importantes. Por eso comenzó a cultivar una envidia muy poco sana hacia su hermana, que mudó en un resentimiento duro y cruel con ella y con todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia, que era lo que, en su opinión, le había arrebatado a su hermana. Así, cuando Harry apareció en su puerta, ella debía verlo como una carga más dejada por su hermana, que ni muerta podía dejar de atormentarla. Además, Potter representa todo lo que ese hijo suyo no tiene: humildad, dedicación, perseverancia… ¡Incluso físicamente está proporcionado, no como esa ballena con apariencia de niño!

Había dicho todo eso casi sin respirar. Cuando terminó, Dumbledore lloraba sin ningún control.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste con ella, en primer lugar? -preguntó Snape-. No creo que fuera solo para que no creciera con su fama, ¿verdad?

El anciano negó con la cabeza.

-Magia de sangre -dijo con voz débil.

Severus no necesitó más explicaciones.

-Es por eso que no puedo hacer nada -continuó hablando con voz más resuelta-. Él está a salvo allí.

Snape no se lo podía creer. Sabía que Albus pensaba siempre en el bien mayor, era consciente que a veces debía sacrificarse una vida para el bienestar de muchas más, pero ¡por los calzones más andrajosos de Merlín! Estaban hablando del abuso de un niño pequeño e inocente, que resultó ser "El niño que vivió", sin mencionar que era el ijo de dos de los miembros más queridos de la Orden del fénix.

-Albus, estamos de acuerdo, el niño está a salvo del señor oscuro en ese lugar. Pero ¿Y qué pasa con el resto? Harry tiene derecho a vivir -diablos, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¡Era también el hijo de James Potter, por Merlín!

Pero no, sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así. Después de todo, el mocoso era aún una criatura inocente y, aunque le costara, no podía responsabilizarlo por las acciones de su progenitor. El director aún no se veía convencido, así que pronunció la frase que sabía que acabaría con todas las dudas:

-Lily no habría querido eso para su hijo.

El silencio cayó pesadamente después de esa declaración. Se prolongó durante unos minutos, hasta que Albus dijo:

-Tienes razón. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Con quien dejo al niño?

Esa era, de hecho, una muy buena pregunta. Remus Lupin estaba obviamente descartado, por su condición de licántropo. Por mucha influencia que tuviera Dumbledore en el ministerio, ni siquiera él sería capaz de conseguir que le dieran la custodia de un niño a Lupin, mucho menos la de ese niño en concreto.

El perro callejero se encontraba en Azkaban, otra vía muerta.

-Yo no puedo cuidarlo como me gustaría, tengo demasiadas responsabilidades -parecía que el viejo mago leía los pensamientos de Severus-. Quizás los Weasley serían una buena opción…

El maestro se estremeció interiormente. Más allá de que le provocaba urticaria toda la dulzura y el entusiasmo de una familia con tanta facilidad para procrear y engendrar futuros leones, sabía que no era una buena idea. En primer lugar, Harry ya no tendría una infancia normal. Estaba claro que sería un niño feliz, pero le quedaba un largo camino por delante para serlo y necesitaría un adulto que pudiera estar pendiente exclusivamente de él. Y, en segundo lugar, una familia de magos con tantos niños pequeños era el caldo de cultivo perfecto para la fama del niño.

-Si bien los Weasley pueden convertirse en un buen apoyo y una fuente de amistades para Potter, no creo que sea una buena idea que se conviertan en sus guardianes.

Le expuso sus motivos al director. Pensó que se abatiría más, así que se sorprendió mucho cuando, repentinamente, una sonrisa iluminó su anciana cara.

-¡Lo tengo! -exclamó.

Sin saber por qué, un oscuro presentimiento lo invadió. ¿Por qué había abierto la boca, por Salazar?

-Tú serás su guardián.

Definitivamente, Dumbledore se había vuelto loco. ¿Él, cuidando a un niño? Mejor dicho, ¿él cuidando al niño más valorado del mundo mágico? Ni en sus peores pesadillas. Dejando de lado que era el hijo de su peor enemigo… NO, absolutamente no.

Albus ignoró su cara de completa indignación y siguió hablando, su entusiasmo totalmente renovado:

-Tú amabas a su madre, lo harás bien. Es un niño tan tierno… Podéis haceros tanto bien el uno al otro… Además, pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo aquí en Hogwarts. Yo mismo podría velar por él, enmendar mi error… Podríamos enseñarle la magia, educarlo, hacerlo responsable…

Incluso antes de que el viejo terminara de hablar, Severus sabía que estaba perdido. Se le había metido la idea en la cabeza y no había forma humana de que cambiara de opinión.

-Sí -dijo, y él mismo se sorprendió de haberlo hecho.

-¿Así, sin más?

-¿Serviría de algo discutir?

-No.

-Solo… Si algo sale mal, te lo advertí.

Albus sonrió misteriosamente de esa forma que irritaba tanto al maestro, como si supiera algo que él ignoraba. "Como si me fuera a encariñar con el mocoso" pensó vehementemente. Él le prometió a Lily proteger al niño, no amarlo. Pero ¿no era justamente la falta de amor lo que estaba amargando al pequeño monstruo? Merlín, todavía no lo estaba cuidando y ya tenía dolor de cabeza… Esto de ser padre ¿Cómo que padre? ¡guardián! iba a ser todo un desafió.


	3. Capítulo 3

Nota de la autora: ¡Hola a todos!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis agregado esta historia a vuestros favoritos y alertas, y especialmente gracias a mis dos incondicionales reviewers… Por favor, si tenéis un momento, contadme qué os está pareciendo, me encanta recibir vuestras opiniones :)

Por cierto, quizás os estaréis preguntando como es que Snape está defendiendo a Harry… al fin y al cabo, se parece a su padre y ya sabemos cómo se llevaban… de hecho, todos sabemos que realmente le odia por eso. Mi línea de pensamiento es que, como el niño es muy pequeño, le cuesta mucho más relacionarlo con el James que él conoció y, por tanto, le hace ser un poquito más humano.

Por último, me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a Eroki.

¡A leer!

Capítulo 3. Que alguien me recuerde por qué me gustan los fines de semana

Severus realmente quería borrar esa sonrisa de la cara de Albus. Desaparecer. Encerrarse y dedicarse a hacer pociones hasta que alguna lo hiciera explotar. Lo que fuera para evitar su destino.

Se levantó con la intención de huir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando Dumbledore habló:

-Nada saldrá mal. Tienes un corazón de oro, Severus. Y es el hijo de Lily. Te hará tanto bien como tú a él.

Esas palabras produjeron una mezcla de sensaciones muy extraña en el cerebro del profesor. No quería pararse a catalogarlas en ese momento. Se encogió de hombros en respuesta y trató de seguir su camino, pero la irritante voz del director sonó a sus espaldas de nuevo.

-Un momento, mi muchacho. No pretenderás irte, ¿verdad? Todavía hay mucho que discutir.

Snape suspiró con fastidio. Muy bien, cuanto antes empezaran, antes terminarían. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

-No sacaremos a Harry de casa de sus tíos hasta que termine el curso. Tú mismo acabas de decir que el niño necesitará mucha atención, y no podrás dársela hasta entonces. Tendréis todo el verano para conoceros y adaptaros el uno al otro -Albus sonrió como si esa fuera una idea genial-. Hay que Adecuar una habitación para él en tus cuartos aquí en el castillo. Y sería muy recomendable hacer algunas reformas en tu casa, no creo que queráis pasar todas las vacaciones en el colegio y, mi querido muchacho, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que el ambiente que reina allí ahora no es el más adecuado para un niño pequeño.

Snape bufó, pero desgraciadamente no podía contradecir al viejo mago. No pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa y, de todos modos, se enorgullecía de tener un modo de vida bastante austero. No necesitaba ni quería grandes comodidades para vivir.

-Tenemos todo el fin de semana para organizarlo -seguía hablando el director.

-¿Este fin de semana? -en este punto, el más joven no pudo evitar interrumpir-. Todavía quedan tres semanas para que el curso termine…

-Severus, esperaré que pases los otros fines de semana visitando a Harry y haciendo que se acostumbre a ti -Dumbledore entornó los ojos ante el suspiro frustrado de su interlocutor-. No pretenderás coger al niño un día y que se vaya con un completo desconocido tan tranquilo, ¿no?

Maldito Albus, ¿por qué siempre tenía que encontrar la forma de que todo el mundo hiciera lo que él quería?

En lugar de verbalizar sus pensamientos en voz alta, se limitó a asentir.

-Pues pongámonos manos a la obra -Albus parecía más entusiasmado que un niño la mañana de Navidad-. ¡Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer!

Dos horas después, Severus estaba totalmente arrepentido de haber avisado a Dumbledore sobre la situación de Harry, incluso de haber ido a Little Winging en primer lugar.

Albus lo había arrastrado rápidamente hacia el callejón Diagon y hacia todas las tiendas que se podían considerar parte del infierno.

Primero habían ido los muebles. Y honestamente podía decir que había sido la mejor parte, eran inofensivos trozos de madera. Una cama con dosel, un armario, varias estanterías, un escritorio y una silla habían sido adquiridos en bonitos y agradables tonos pastel. Estos eran para la calle de la Hilandera, los elfos de Hogwarts se encargarían de la habitación del mocoso en el castillo, gracias a Merlín.

-¡Las sábanas, las sábanas! -había exclamado el anciano cuando Snape casi pensaba que podría salir de la primera tienda sin sufrir demasiado. Y seguidamente lo había arrastrado hacia un rincón donde multitud de sábanas animadas los esperaban. Sí, animadas. Hipogrifos, fénix, dragones, ¡incluso unicornios! adornaban esos malditos trozos de tela.

-¿Cuáles crees que le gustarán más a Harry? -los azules ojos de Albus brillaban con un entusiasmo exasperante. Ante esto, Severus se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Dumbledore estiro la mano para coger un juego de ropa de cama donde un montón de snitches doradas revoloteaban sobre un fondo azul. No, eso sí que no iba a permitirlo. Era demasiado James Potter. NO en su casa.

-Ni se te ocurra- -dijo.

Albus suspiró, pero inmediatamente dirigió su atención hacia otros artículos. Finalmente, un juego de ropa de cama blanco con hipogrifos animados de varios colores se unió al montón de paquetes que esperaban.

Pero sí, Severus pensó mientras corría por enésima vez detrás del viejo loco por la tienda de juguetes mágicos, definitivamente esa había sido la mejor parte. Llevaban una hora trotando por la tienda, y Dumbledore tenía más energía que un niño hiperactivo con exceso de azúcar. Cualquiera diría que todos los cachivaches inútiles que estaban comprando eran para él.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón desconocida, Snape no podía estar tan enfadado como debería. Al imaginarse la cara del niño jugando con todos esos juguetes, riendo, disfrutando, siendo feliz, no podía evitar que su eterno rictus de seriedad se aflojara un poco, que viniendo de él ya era decir mucho. Maldito mocoso, le iba a volver el mundo del revés antes incluso de conocerlo.

Al menos, pensó con una sensación de victoria, había conseguido que la mayoría de los juegos adquiridos tuvieran un propósito meramente educativo, aunque la escoba de juguete, el dragón volador, la peonza autogirable y la snitch de práctica se habían colado entre todos los demás. Pero ¿qué le iba a hacer? Incluso él se había divertido siendo un niño.

Por suerte, Albus decidió que el vestuario podía esperar. Ya sabían que Harry no tenía ropa propia y de su talla, pero comentó acertadamente que sería más inteligente que el niño estuviera presente cuando la adquirieran. Con suerte, pensó Severus, podría arreglárselas para que, ese día, el demasiado entusiasta mago no los acompañara.

Aunque, por otro lado, solo por ver las caras de pasmo de los empleados al ver al más grande mago de su tiempo sonreír como un crío de cinco años jugando con una pelota que arrojaba arcos de colores en función de cómo rebotara, había merecido la pena toda la tortura sufrida.

Una vez tuvieron en su poder, en opinión de Snape, una muestra de todos los artículos de la tienda, volvieron al colegio. Los muebles y la mitad de los infernales juguetes fueron enviados mágicamente a la calle de la Hilandera, y ellos se dirigieron a evaluar el trabajo realizado por los elfos domésticos.

Incluso Severus tuvo que admitir que había sido un muy buen trabajo. Su antigua habitación de invitados se hallaba ahora pintada de un azul claro muy reconfortante. Un juego de muebles de madera clara muy parecidos a los que el director y él mismo habían comprado se encontraban en ella. No pudo evitar fijarse en que las sábanas de la cama, al igual que las cortinas de la ventana, tenían bordadas varias constelaciones de estrellas que, gracias a Merlín, no se movían.

La siguiente hora fue otro infierno, colocando todos los artículos comprados en su lugar. Se limitó a sentarse en la cama y dejar que Albus hiciera todo el trabajo, ya que el viejo parecía bastante complacido con este arreglo. Se limitó a observarlo y a gruñir afirmativa o negativamente cuando se le preguntaba su opinión sobre donde colocar esto o aquello.

Por fin llegó la hora de la comida y Snape pudo relajarse. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, se recordó con un gemido. En realidad habían hecho el trabajo más fácil, ahora tocaba su casa, que ya era otra historia…

Allí se aparecieron después de comer. Estaba tan lúgubre y oscura como cuando Severus la abandonó al empezar el curso. ¿Cómo podría criar a un niño en estas condiciones, por Salazar?

Albus le sonrió para darle ánimos, casi como si pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando.

-Un lavado de cara y estará mucho mejor -le dijo.

Y, al finalizar la tarde, el profesor tuvo que darle arregañadientes la razón. Después de una limpieza a fondo, una capa de pintura color crema, unas cortinas azul cielo en las ventanas y unas bombillas de luz cálida, el lugar parecía totalmente otro. Seguía siendo una casa pequeña, sí, pero acogedora. Tuvo que admitir ante sí mismo que el cambio le gustaba mucho, pero nunca iba a permitir que Dumbledore se enterara. Ni muerto.

Severus estaba agotado. Después de cenar, se fue directamente a la cama. Al fin y al cabo, la noche anterior prácticamente no había dormido. Y al día siguiente le tocaba hacer todo el trabajo académico atrasado. Después de todo, las redacciones de sus insufribles alumnos no se corregirían solas.

Cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta en el lecho. Bueno, una semana de espera y podría tener otro fin de semana entero para él… NO, espera, se esperaba que lo pasara congraciándose con el engendro de Potter… ¡Maldición!

Sin embargo, se durmió preguntándose por qué la idea no le provocaba una reacción alérgica real.

Nota de la autora 2: ¡Gracias si has llegado hasta aquí!

Sé que echáis de menos a Harry, yo también lo hago. Y quizás este capítulo ha sido un poco aburrido o de relleno, pero creo que era necesario. En el siguiente ya vuelve nuestro pequeño héroe, no os preocupéis.

De verdad, sé que ya lo he dicho y soy muy pesada, pero el botón verde no muerde :)

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Capítulo 4 ¿Puede no ser un sueño?

nota de la autora: ¡Hola de nuevo!

Lo siento, esta vez he tardado algo más en actualizar, mi propósito con esta historia es hacerlo como mucho cada dos semanas, pero me ha sido imposible. Intentaré que no vuelva a suceder. Pero bueno, lo importante es que por fin he llegado :D

He decidido que, como hace una de mis autoras favoritas en esta página, que espero que algún día lea esto y se dé por aludida, voy a responder todos los reviews del capítulo anterior al final de cada capítulo, así todo el mundo puede verlo y, no sé, me gusta más que mandar un mensaje privado. Soy así, qué le vamos a hacer.

Bueno, dejo ya de aburriros, que vosotros habéis entrado aquí para leer sobre Harry y sev, no sobre mí. Solo me queda daros las gracias :)

¡A leer!

—

Capítulo 4. ¿Puede no ser un sueño?

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la salida al centro comercial, pero Harry no sabría decir cuántos, no es que le importara mucho de todos modos. Para él, todas las jornadas eran iguales, desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba exhausto. La única variación posible era la cantidad de tareas y golpes que recibía, que dependían básicamente del humor de su tía y del día que hubiese tenido su tío en el trabajo. Su primo Dudley le pegaba todos los días sin excepción, así que ya ni lo contaba.

Ese día era viernes, lo sabía porque sus tíos habían organizado un día en familia para el día siguiente, sábado, ya que Vernon no trabajaba. Eso implicaba, obviamente, que Harry tendría que quedarse con la señora Figg, ya que un día en familia significaba un día sin anormales, y él era un anormal de la peor clase, como se encargaban de recordarle todos los días sus parientes.

Se estiró en el catre, ahogando un gemido cuando las heridas frescas en su espalda se tensaron. El día anterior había sido malo para la empresa de taladros de Vernon y, como siempre, Harry había pagado las consecuencias. Pero no importaba. Nunca importaba nada si tenía que ver con él.

Se levantó rápidamente. El desayuno tenía que estar hecho cuando bajaran la escalera, y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Todavía no podía ser muy rápido en la cocina, los utensilios eran pesados y los electrodomésticos no estaban aún a su altura.

Salió del armario y se dirigió a la cocina. Trabajó de forma lenta pero metódica, fruto de todos los días que llevaba haciendo lo mismo. Los Dursley ya ni siquiera tenían que pedirle las cosas, las encontraban en la mesa antes de siquiera abrir la boca. Harry había aprendido que era mejor así.

Después de recoger y limpiar, tía Petunia apareció con su lista habitual.

-Más te vale terminarlas todas, o no cenarás esta noche -dijo con su voz chillona.

El niño se encogió de hombros. No era como si terminar fuese garantía de comer, así que le daba lo mismo. Pero de todas formas, sabía que era mejor mantener a su familia contenta si apreciaba mínimamente su integridad física, así que se puso manos a la obra.

—

El día pasó lentamente. Las heridas le habían sangrado varias veces y le dolía todo el cuerpo cuando acabó de pulir los muebles del salón, terminando así la interminable lista de su tía. Cuando fue a la cocina a lavarse las manos, encontró en la mesa un emparedado de jamón y queso, su cena. Sonrió interiormente, estaba muy hambriento. El sueño vendría antes si su estómago no protestaba demasiado.

Esa noche se durmió pensando que, al menos, en casa de la señora Figg no tendría que limpiar, sería un descanso para sus maltrechos músculos.

—

Al día siguiente, se levantó como siempre para preparar el desayuno. Después de recoger la cocina, sin embargo, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

-Pórtate bien, chico -le dijo su tío, apretándole el hombro tan fuerte que tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un quejido-. Que no me entere de que has hecho alguna cosa extraña, o si no… -la amenaza quedó flotando en el aire.

Harry bajó la cabeza. Abrió la puerta y salió al sol de la mañana. Caminó lentamente por el jardín, salió a la acera y continuó su camino hacia la casa de la señora Figg, en la calle contigua. Tan pronto como había aprendido a andar y a memorizar trayectos, sus tíos habían dejado de acompañarlo. Preferían que los vecinos no los vieran con un niño como él. Pero a él ya le parecía bien así, era mejor estar solo que con ellos, y esos pequeños paseos por las calles silenciosas eran los únicos momentos en los que sentía algo parecido a la libertad.

—

Severus Snape se encontraba justo al doblar la esquina de Privet drive con el paseo de las Glicinias. Llevaba cinco minutos esperando cuando vio aparecer al chiquillo caminando penosamente por la acera, mirando el suelo. Arabella había acertado con la hora, gracias a Merlín. Después de recibir la bronca de Albus por no haber estado atenta a las señales de maltrato, les había comunicado la intención de la familia Dursley de pasar el sábado fuera. A Severus le había parecido un momento magnífico para poder acercarse al niño sin interrupciones ni problemas. De hecho, el plan para que la excursión de un día de la familia se convirtiera en un entrañable fin de semana fuera ya estaba en marcha, así podría pasar más tiempo con Harry.

-Hola -dijo suavemente cuando el niño pasó a su lado.

Harry le devolvió un asentimiento de cabeza y siguió andando. Sabía que no debía hablar con extraños, su tía se lo había dicho.

Snape ya contaba con eso, y se colocó fácilmente a su altura.

-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó.

No obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró. Tendría que utilizar técnicas más persuasivas.

Se sacó un caramelo del bolsillo y se lo ofreció al niño.

-No debo aceptar dulces de extraños -Harry dijo eso sin despegar la vista del suelo, y Severus intuyó que la otra parte de las instrucciones de su tía, la que el mocoso estaba guardando para sí mismo, incluiría una explicación sobre como nadie querría hablar con un anormal como él.

¿Qué podía decir ahora? Él no era bueno con estas cosas, lo suyo era mezclar, cortar, agitar y cocer, los ingredientes de pociones no tenían sentimientos que se pudieran herir, y cualquier explosión podía ser remediada por unos golpes de varita. ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo con el chico?

-Yo no soy un extraño -dijo.

-YO no le conozco, señor.

-Pero yo a ti sí, Harry. Fui el mejor amigo de tu madre -al cuerno con el tacto, si Albus quería mantener al niño entre algodones, que hubiese buscado a otro para hacer el trabajo.

Harry se detuvo en seco. Sus grandes ojos verdes, con la sorpresa y la incredulidad más absolutas reflejadas en ellos, se dirigieron por una fracción de segundo a la cara de Severus, aunque volvieron a fijarse en sus zapatos rápidamente.

-¿Señor? -preguntó con un hilo de voz. No era mucho más que un susurro, pero Snape pudo notar la esperanza que poco a poco se estaba filtrando en su tono.

Sonrió interiormente. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una fotografía que le tendió al niño.

—

Harry había estado asustado cuando el hombre alto se había puesto a hablar con él, pero no había podido evitar relajarse cuando había mencionado a su madre. Era cierto que no debía hablar con extraños, pero si decía la verdad, él no lo era. Y, quizás, si había querido a su madre, podría quererlo a él, al menos lo suficiente como para no patearlo. Aunque sabía que no debía esperar mucho.

Como en un sueño, tomó la foto que le tendía el desconocido. En ella, se veía a dos personas, un niño y una niña, sentados en el suelo, entre árboles. Se veía un reflejo de agua, debía haber un río cerca.

El niño era una versión en miniatura del señor que Harry tenía delante, no había duda de ello. Cabello negro y largo, nariz aguileña, facciones definidas, piel blanca… Estaba todo ahí.

La niña… Harry se quedó congelado con la fotografía en la mano. Nunca había visto una foto de su madre, pero pensó que la habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Al fin y al cabo, desde el papel satinado lo saludaban los mismos ojos que veía cada día reflejados en el espejo cuando se miraba en él, aunque enmarcados por una larga melena pelirroja.

Una cálida sensación lo embargó por dentro y supo, inexpicablemente, que podía confiar en el hombre alto.

—

Nota de la autora 2: originalmente este capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo, pero sé que si no lo terminaba hoy no lo habría podido hacer hasta la semana que viene, y no os quería dejar tres semanas sin saber de mí… y la verdad es que he tenido un día larguísimo y me estoy quedando dormida mientras escribo, así que antes de empezar a escribir tonterías he decidido publicar esto, que más valdrá que nada, digo yo. Sé que es muy cortito, pero os prometo que el siguiente será largo, para compensar. Será el fin de semana de Harry y Severus. De verdad, espero que podáis perdonarme.

a continuación, las respuestas a los reviews:

Eroki: ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, no te preocupes que queda tortura emocional para Severus para rato, al igual que Dumbledore hiperactivo. Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar :)

Irkxofer: hola y bienvenido a esta pequeña historia. Me alegra mucho que te hayas decidido a comentar. Sí, como bien dices, la tortura emocional es parte de la gracia de este tipo de historias, pero también considero que es necesaria, nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana, menos un hombre tan de costumbres como Severus Snape. Me ha gustado mucho tu review, muchas gracias por estar aquí, espero seguir leyéndote pronto :)

Esmeralda Black: ¡Hola, guapa! No, tienes razón, Severus no tiene ni idea de donde se ha metido, y me temo que cuando lo averigüe será demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, jajaja. Sé que este capítulo es algo más corto, pero espero que aún así te guste. ¡Un beso!

Asphodelus Black: me alegra haberte hecho reír :) espero leerte pronto, gracias por apoyar mi historia :D

De verdad, muchas gracias de nuevo a todos, en especial a los que dejáis un review, pero a todos los que leéis y agregáis esta historia a vuestros favoritos y alertas. Cada vez que me llega un correo de me viene la sonrisa a la cara. De verdad, gracias. Espero leeros a todos en los comentarios.

¡Hasta pronto!


	5. 5 El primer fin de semana parte I

¡Hola otra vez!

De nuevo me quedo sin cumplir mi propio plazo de actualizaciones… ¡Qué desastre!

En mi defensa diré que me iba a poner a ello el jueves pasado, pero me puse enferma, y quiero demasiado a esta historia como para contaminarla con mis delirios de fiebre… así que decidí dejarlo, y aquí estamos ahora, que los mocos no producen alucinaciones de momento ;)

Dedico este capítulo a Esmeralda Black y a mi otra amiga Malfoy, cuyo pen name en esta página no conozco. Y por cierto, cabe aclarar que el caramelo que le ofrece Severus a Harry es de limón, no olvidemos que la idea es de Dumbledore.

¡A leer!

—

Capítulo 5. El primer fin de semana parti I

Los minutos pasaban. El niño no despegaba la vista de la foto, que temblaba levemente en su mano. Severus comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Le habría dado el enfoque equivocado? Para una vez que actuaba como un estúpido Gryffindor… Debía haber escuchado aquella vocecita que le dijo que era una mala idea… pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Justo cuando se estaba planteando muy seriamente coger a Potter y llevárselo a Poppy para ver si había entrado en estado de shock, la boca del niño se movió, su vista todavía fija en la imagen, como si temiera que se desvaneciera si dejaba de mirarla.

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó quedamente.

Snape había esperado millones de preguntas, pero no esa. El mocoso no sabía nada de su madre y de repente aparecía un hombre que le decía que había sido su mejor amigo… Lo lógico sería que el chico muriera de curiosidad por saber cosas de ella, no de él. Pensandolo bien, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría saber cosas de él?

-Soy Severus Snape -respondió de todos modos.

-Yo harry Potter -el mocoso le tendió la mano-. así ya no somos extraños y puedo hablar contigo -explicó cuando el mayor la aceptó.

Severus estaba impresionado a pesar de sí mismo. Eso había sido muy Slytherin. Al fin y al cabo, el fin de semana todavía podía resultar interesante.

-Entonces, ¿me acompaña, señor? La señora Figg se enfadará si llego más tarde… -Harry empezó a andar, girando la cabeza para seguir mirando hacia atrás.

El profesor maldijo para sus adentros. Si él estuviera en el lugar de Potter, se olvidaría rápido de la vieja loca de los gatos para irse con el mejor amigo de su madre. Pero no, el sentido del deber tenía que ser más fuerte.

-Claro -dijo, siguiendo al niño. Era mejor que Arabella se lo explicara.

—

Llegaron a la casa de la señora Figg en pocos minutos. Harry no dejaba de dirigir miradas furtivas al hombre alto que caminaba justo detrás de él. Todavía no podía creérselo, y debía atesorar esa imagen mientras pudiera, en cuanto la señora Figg abriera la puerta, estaba seguro que desaparecería.

Llamó a la puerta y esta se abrió enseguída, revelando a una anciana con redecilla en el pelo y zapatillas de cuadros escoceses. Un gato blanco con manchas negras merodeaba entre sus pies.

-¡Hola, Harry! -sonrió la mujer-. Severus -inclinó la cabeza.

El niño se quedó con la boca abierta por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos.

-¿Se conocen? -preguntó al aire.

Arabella y Severus intercambiaron una mirada por encima de la cabeza del chiquillo. Parecía que habría que explicárselo todo antes de tiempo… Por Merlín, ¿por qué nada podía salir según lo planeado?

-¿Por qué no entráis y hablamos? -sugirió la dueña de la casa-. Acabo de preparar el desayuno, habrá para todos.

Harry se animó momentáneamente al oír la palabra desayuno. Sus tripas rugieron con anticipación. Pero suprimió rápido esa sensación, no se le permitía comer con personas normales, menos con adultos.

Siguieron a la señora Figg al interior de su casa, intentando no tropezarse con ningún gato.

-Tomad asiento -les dijo la anfitriona cuando llegaron a su abarrotada pero acogedora sala de estar.

-Déjeme ayudarla, señora Figg -dijo rápidamente Harry.

-No te preocupes, niño -respondió ella-. Siéntate.

Harry no insistió. Si podía ahorrarse trabajar por una vez, no iba a quejarse. Seguía teniendo cuatro años después de todo.

Arabella desapareció en la cocina y apareció con una bandeja en los brazos poco tiempo después. Sirvió dos tazas de café, una de chocolate y tres platos con porciones de bizcocho de chocolate. A Harry se le hizo la boca agua y se preguntó quien sería el otro invitado, así que se sorprendió mucho cuando el chocolate y uno de los platos con pastel se depositaron frente a él.

-Gracias, señora Figg, no quiero nada -dijo, aunque moría por decir lo contrario-. Disfrútenlo ustedes. Ya es mucho que me haya permitido sentarme a la mesa, mi tía dice que no debo contaminar el aire que respira la gente normal -se tapó la boca, horrorizado. Había repetido las palabras de su tía, cuando ella le había prohibido expresamente que lo hiciera… ¿Se iba a enterar?

¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo? Era normal que nadie lo quisiera, ni siquiera era capaz de seguir una simple instrucción como esa… Seguro que la señora Figg lo echaría de su casa… ¿Y adónde iría hasta que volvieran sus tíos? Quizás podía compensarlo de alguna manera.

—

Severus y Arabella quedaron congelados después de la declaración del niño. El mocoso estaba temblando, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y murmurando por lo bajo. Parecía haber entrado en estado de shock. De forma inconsciente se tiró al suelo y se hizo una bola.

La señora Figg miró intensamente al profesor de pociones y, tras un ligero asentimiento, se levantó y se retiró con sigilo, cerrando la puerta.

Snape se arrodilló con toda la cautela del mundo en el suelo. Había querido lidiar él con el niño porque creía que le tenía cierto nivel de confianza por la foto, pero debía ser muy cauteloso. Harry era un niño emocionalmente muy frágil, y por desgracia él tenía mucha experiencia en esos temas.

-Harry -dijo muy suavemente. NO obtuvo respuesta.

-Harry -lo intentó de nuevo, acercándose muy lentamente al niño, que seguía acurrucado en el suelo, temblando-. Nadie te hará daño. Tus tiós no están aquí.

-No se acerque al monstruo -respondió el niño con voz monocorde, como si repitiera una frase mil veces escuchada.

A Severus se le encogió el corazón.

-Harry, no eres ningún monstruo -dijo, intentando que la ira que sentía hacia los Dursley no se filtrara en su voz-. ¿Te parece que tu madre era una persona capaz de engendrar un monstruo?

Eso hizo que el chiquillo levantara la cabeza de sus rodillas, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-NO, pero tía Petunia… -parecía que no iba a continuar, pero respiró hondo y dijo-. Mi madre era una inútil borracha que se mató para cargar a su hermana conmigo.

Severus Snape, exmortífago más joven de las filas de voldemort, maestro de pociones más joven de gran Bretaña, profesor más temido de Hogwarts, mejor espía de la orden del Fénix, probablemente el mago vivo que más tortura e injusticias había soportado en sus carnes, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no desaparecerse allí mismo y cometer un triple asesinato del que probablemente se arrepentiría. Tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo y apretó los puños para obligarse a quedarse donde estaba.

-Tu madre era una persona maravillosa, y tu tía es una mujer rencorosa y malvada que te ha estado mintiendo toda tu vida -dijo en su lugar-. ¿No te has fijado en la diferencia de trato entre tu primo y tú? Estoy convencido que no es el mismo.

-claro que no -dijo Harry-. pero eso es lógico. Es su hijo. Lo aman.

La conversación estaba siendo extremadamente difícil. Severus trató de calmarse, pero era complicado mantener sus emociones a ralla cuando veía con qué indiferencia hablaba un niño de cuatro años del abuso que había sufrido a manos de sus propios parientes de sangre.

-También deberían amarte a ti -dijo con suavidad.

-Nadie ama a los anormales como yo.

-tus padres te amaban -le dijo al niño-. Y sus amigos. Mucha gente te quería cuando vivías con ellos.

—

El corazón de Harry se desgarró ante esa declaración.

-Si todo eso es cierto, ¿por qué me dejaron con mis tíos? -preguntó quedamente.

No podía entender porqué, si realmente había gente que lo había querido tanto, habían permitido que sufriera durante esos años.

-Pensaron que tus tíos también te querrían, son tu familia y sería lo normal -Snape no podía explicarle los motivos reales, solo tenía cuatro años.

Harry entendía lo que le estaban diciendo, pero realmente no importaba. Lo hecho hecho estaba, y ya nadie lo querría, había perdido su oportunidad.

-Da igual -dijo-. Ya pasó. Ahora vivo con ellos.

-¿Te gusta?

-No, claro que no. Pero es lo que merezco, debo ganarme el sustento, soy una carga.

-Ningún niño debería trabajar para conseguir comida y cama -dijo el hombre alto-. ¿No te gustaría cambiar esa circunstancia?

La esperanza empezó a florecer en el cerebro de Harry, aunque hizo todo lo posible por eliminarla. No podía permitirse ser un niño de cuatro años, se le había negado ese derecho. Cada vez que sus tíos habían intentado ser amables y él había reaccionado ante su amabilidad, lo único que consiguió fueron burlas crueles al quitarle lo que tanto anhelaba. NO tenía por qué ser diferente. Pero también sabía que no debía mentir, así que respondió en voz muy baja:

-Sí, señor. Pero no puedo hacerlo.

-Tú no, pero yo sí.

¿Había oído bien? Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y anhelo mal disimulado.

-¿Señor? -preguntó, su voz apenas saliendo de su pequeño cuerpo, como si no se atreviera ni a pensar en ello.

-Harry, no es casualidad que yo esté aquí -dijo Snape, acercándose más-. Como ya te he explicado, fui el mejor amigo de tu madre. Eso significa que también conocía a tu tía. La reconocí hace una semana, cuando estábais en el centro comercial. A ti te reconocí porque te pareces mucho a tu padre, y fuimos compañeros en el colegio. Vi cómo te trataba, y tenía que hacer algo. Me gustaría ofrecerte un nuevo hogar, Harry. Pero no podía llegar y simplemente decirte que vinieras conmigo, es por eso que estoy aquí.

Harry tuvo la sensación que su cabeza iba a estallar con tanta información. NO sabía por donde empezar a preguntar, había cosas que ni acababa de comprender, su mente de niño era demasiado joven para dilucidar las implicaciones de todo lo que le acababan de decir.

Viendo todas las emociones que pasaban por la cara del niño, Snape dijo:

-¿Qué te parece si llamamos a Arabella ahora, y te cuento todo mientras desayunamos?

Esa parecía una idea excelente, así que Harry asintió con la cabeza. Empezó a estirar sus entumecidos músculos, doloridos de pasar tanto tiempo en tensión. De repente se congeló, el hombre alto había extendido una mano hacia él. Se estremeció y se la quedó mirando fijamente, inseguro de qué hacer.

-NO te voy a hacer daño -le dijo el hombre-. Solo quería ayudarte a ponerte de pie.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad. Nunca nadie le había ayudado a algo así. Tomó la mano con reverencia.

Snape guió al niño de regreso al sofá tapizado de flores de la señora Figg, y luego fue a buscarla.

—

Encontró a Arabella en la cocina, ordenando unos utensilios.

-Se ha calmado -le dijo-. Puedes volver. Aunque te anticipo que la conversación que nos espera no será agradable.

Ella asintió y le siguió.

Entraron en la sala de estar y vieron a Harry exactamente en la misma posición en la que Severus lo había dejado, como si todavía no acabara de creerse que se le permitía estar allí. Su cabeza giró automáticamente cuando vio entrar a los adultos, y sus ojos se clavaron en snape con algo cercano a la adoración. Severus no podía entender como alguien podía sentir eso por él. NO lo admitiría ante nadie, ni siquiera ante sí mismo, pero le gustaba la sensación.

Miró la sala, dudando sobre dónde sentarse. Volvió a mirar al niño, que no podía evitar parecer anhelante, aunque hiciera todo lo posible para disimularlo. Sonriendo para sus adentros, se sentó a su lado y vio por el rabillo del ojo como el chiquillo se relajaba visiblemente. Era abrumador lo rápido que este niño había confiado en él, no se sentía merecedor de dicha confianza, y mucho menos capaz de manejar la situación.

-Bueno -dijo cuando la señora Figg también se hubo acomodado, y los tres empezaron a disfrutar de su desayuno-. ¿Qué te parece si te cuento toda la historia, y luego me haces preguntas? Sé que debes tener muchas, pero quizás mi explicación resuelva algunas.

-Sí, señor -dijo Harry-. Es muy amable de su parte que me permita hacer preguntas.

Severus cerró momentáneamente los ojos, abrumado. Cada vez pensaba que reparar el daño hecho por los muggles iba a ser más difícil, y cada vez se sentía menos capacitado para ello.

-Bien -empezó, tomando un sorbo de té para calmarse-. Quizás, antes de contarte la historia, debería empezar por decirte que eres un mago, al igual que yo.

-¡Severus! -exclamó la señora Figg, que se había mantenido callada hasta el momento-. ¿No te das cuenta de que es un niño pequeño, por el amor de Merlín? ¡Ten un poco de tacto!

-Señor, siento decirle que se equivoca -dijo Harry, ajeno al enfado de la anciana-. Mi tío dice que la magia no es real, que son todo mentiras para gente crédula, aunque no sé lo que eso significa.

-No, Harry. La magia es real. YO soy un mago, tú también. Es por eso que tus tíos te han tratado tan mal, pero ya llegaremos a eso -Snape se sacó la varita del bolsillo. El niño no despegaba los ojos de él, no quería perder detalle-. ¡Accio azucarero! -exclamó, apuntando al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Lo ves? -dijo, cuando el azucarero aterrizó en su mano.

Potter estaba realmente en shock, no sabía qué decir. Finalmente preguntó:

-¿Cómo sabe que yo también soy un mago?

-Tus padres eran magos. Tu nombre está inscrito en los registros de Hogwarts, el colegio donde estudiaron ellos, y donde también estudié yo. Todavía eres muy joven, pero en dos o tres años empezarás a experimentar episodios de lo que se llama magia accidental. Tu magia empezará a manifestarse, y todavía no podrás controlarla. Pero te contaré más sobre eso después -dijo rápidamente, anticipándose a la siguiente pregunta-. Primero, la historia.

Esperó hasta que el mocoso asintió en conformidad y luego continuó:

-Tu madre y yo éramos vecinos cuando éramos pequeños. Ella no sabía que era una bruja, porque sus padres eran gente no mágica, comunmente conocidos en nuestro mundo como muggles. Mi madre era una bruja, así que yo se lo conté. Fue entonces cuando nos hicimos amigos.

Fuimos juntos a la escuela, y tu tía nunca superó el quedarse atrás. A tus abuelos les encantaba la magia, y debo decir que favorecieron siempre a Lily por ese hecho.

Tu madre y yo nos fuimos distanciando en el colegio, por desgracia cada uno tomó su camino. En un momento dado tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte y ella nunca pudo perdonarme por lo que le dije. Pero en fin, eso es agua pasada, y quizás una conversación para cuando seas algo más mayor y puedas entenderlo. La cuestión es que, mientras nosotros éramos estudiantes, hubo un mago malo que empezó a ganar seguidores. Buscaba el poder sobre todo el mundo, eliminar a los muggles y a los magos indignos según su criterio.

Tus padres lucharon con uñas y dientes contra él. YO, aunque tuve una mala época, finalmente también me uní a ellos y a muchos otros que trataban de derrotarlo. Pero nadie pudo, solo tú. Sé que esto es muy duro y que ningún niño de cuatro años debería verse obligado a escuchar esto, pero creo que tienes que saberlo. Cuando tenías poco más de un año, en Halloween, Voldemort, que así se llamaba el mago malo, fue a vuestra casa y mató a tus padres. Trató de matarte a ti también, pero algo en su plan falló, y la maldición rebotó. No creemos que haya muerto, pero al menos se ha ido, esperemos que por mucho tiempo.

Te convertiste en un bebé famoso, libraste al mundo mágico de la peor amenaza del último siglo. Es por eso que Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts y probablemente el hombre con más influencia en nuestra comunidad, decidió llevarte a vivir con tus tíos, con la esperanza de que tuvieras una infancia sana y feliz, lejos del horror de lo que te había ocurrido. Pero, aparentemente, tu tía nunca pudo superar los celos de su hermana, y los traspasó a ti. Lo siento, Harry. Debería haberte buscado -no sabía por qué había dicho eso último, pero ya estaba hecho.

El niño estaba llorando, y Snape no podía culparlo.

-Entonces… ¿la luz verde que veo en mis pesadillas…? -Harry titubeó, inseguro de cómo continuar.

Nunca, ni en sus peores pensamientos, se le había pasado a Snape por la cabeza que el niño pudiera tener el más mínimo recuerdo de aquella noche. ¡Pobre chico! Hasta él se compadecía de eso.

-Sí, Harry, es la maldición -respondió suavemente.

En aquel momento, el niño no pudo soportarlo más. Sabía que no debía tocar a las personas, que no debía molestar a los adultos y, sobre todo, que no merecía ningún tipo de consuelo, pero no estaba acostumbrado al dolor desgarrador que estaba sintiendo, y necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de consuelo. Acababa de descubrir que todos los fundamentos de su vida hasta el momento eran falsos, y se sentía total y absolutamente perdido. Así que, por una vez en su vida, se permitió ser un niño y se arrojó sin pensar a los brazos del hombre alto que, en una hora, había hecho más cosas buenas por él que sus tíos en su corta vida. Las preguntas podían esperar, en ese momento lo único que quería era sentirse seguro.

—

Nota de la autora 2: ¡Hola!

Me ha costado más de una semana escribir este capítulo, ha sido realmente difícil, pero debo decir que estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado. He decidido cortarlo aquí para poder publicar y que no pensárais que me había olvidado de la historia ;)

Sé que este capítulo está lleno de drama, pero era necesario. Harry tiene que aprender a confiar en Severus, y es un niño que no conoce el amor, así que habrá más momentos complicados. Pero sanará, lo prometo. Y creo que esto era necesario.a

Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más alegre, e intentaré no tardar tanto en publicarlo.

Solo me queda agradecer a todos los lectores, los que ponen esta historia en sus favoritos y alertas y, sobre todo, mención especial a todos aquellos que se toman un minuto para dejarme su opinión. De verdad, abrir el correo y encontrarme vuestros comentarios me anima los días así que, por favor, si tienes un momento, no dudes en decirme qué te está pareciendo esta pequeña historia.

Debajo, las respuestas a los reviews. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

—

AryamTsepesh: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te hayas decidido a comentar, y aún más que te guste la historia. Espero leerte de nuevo pronto.

Luxerii: ¡Hola! Ardía en deseos de terminar el capítulo para poder responder a tus reviews. Espero no olvidarme nada. Lo primero, muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia y decirme lo que piensas y sientes al respecto, espero poder seguir leyéndote por aquí pronto. Pasando a los reviews… yo también amo este tipo de historias, por eso me decidí a escribir la mía. Realmente creo que efectivamente Vernon va a tener que huir, pero no solo él, toda su familia. Estoy deseando escribir esa escena. Y sí, lo de "al cuerno con todo" va muy con Snape, de hecho si por él fuera habría hecho justamente lo que dices, aparecerse en Privet Drive, tomar al niño y desaparecerse, y el problema es que se tomó al pie de la letra la sugerencia de Albus de ofrecerle dulces al niño… ya sabemos que el tacto no es el fuerte de nuestro querido Severus. Y por último y más importante, que me está quedando más larga la respuesta al review que el capítulo… gracias por tu apoyo y tus apalbras, aunque no me conoces de nada. Y sí, como ya te dije, ¡claro que la que se tiene que dar por aluddida eres tú!

Asphodelus Black: ¡Hola! Me alegra leerte de nuevo. Tienes razón, es muy en plan acosador, pero… él no sabía cómo hacerlo, le prguntó a Dumbledore, lo interpretó a su manera y… en fin, ya sabemos lo que pasó. Espero leerte pronto.

Esmeralda black: ¡Hola, guapa! Me encanta lo de ballenato en potencia, jajaja. Es genial. Sí, ya sabemos que el fuerte de Snape no son los niños, esperemos que aprenda pronto. espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, tengo muchas ganas de saber tu opinión. Nos leemos pronto, un beso enorme.

Eroky: tú siempre sabes cómo animarme, aunque sienta que mi trabajo no es lo mejor que podría haber dado de mí. gracias por eso. Lo de la foto se me ocurrió sin más, no sé, lo vi un curso lógico de los acontecimientos. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto.


	6. 6 El primer fin de semana parte II

¡Hola a todos!

Todavía no se me han llevado los mortífagos :D Perdón por tardar, en serio. Tuve un examen justo antes de fiestas, y luego Navidad… En fin, la vida. Y siento decir que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar, empiezo exámenes de la universidad en una semana y… argh, supongo que ya sabéis de lo que hablo.

Este capítulo tiene una doble dedicatoria:

Por un lado, dedico este capítulo a Eroky, por postear el review más largo hasta el momento en esta historia, y a Irkxofer, por postear el más original.

-Por otro lado, se lo dedico a AryamTsepes y Marielaperalta458, por ser las dos últimas personas que se han animado a dejarme un review. ¡Gracias!

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, solo me queda haceros una petición. Por favor, leeros las respuestas a todos los reviews, hubo gente que me planteó algunas cosas que quiero aclarar para todos porque no había pensado en ellas, pero pienso que pueden ser dudas recurrentes que os pueden surgir a muchos.

Y, sin más, ¡a leer!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHpHpHPHPHP

Capítulo 6. El primer fin de semana parte II

Severus se encontró sin aire en los pulmones cuando una pequeña pero dura cabeza impactó contra su cuerpo. Automáticamente, sin pensar, rodeó con los brazos al niño en su regazo. De hecho, cuando quiso darse cuenta, su barbilla se encontraba apoyada en la parte superior de la cabeza del chiquillo y una de sus manos frotaba suavemente su espalda. Merlín, si seguía así su reputación se haría añicos en menos de lo que se tarda en decir Quidditch.

-Lo siento, señor -la voz de Harry sonó amortiguada contra su ropa.

-No pasa nada, niño -intentó que su voz sonara suave, aunque no era un tono que estuviera acostumbrado a usar-. Los niños de tu edad lloran por mucho menos.

-Pero… mi tía… ella dice que no debo tocar a la gente normal, y que no debo llorar…

-¿Qué hemos dicho sobre tu tía, Harry? ¿Lo recuerdas? -su tono fue algo más severo, era de vital importancia que el chiquillo dejara de creer ciegamente todo lo que esa vil mujer y su aún más vil marido le habían estado diciendo durante los últimos tres años.

-Que miente -dijo el niño. Lo dijo con tono dubitativo, como si pensara que el techo se le iba a caer encima solo por osar ir en contra de Petunia.

-Muy bien, eso es. Puedes llorar siempre que sientas que lo necesitas, Harry. Y obviamente no debes andar abrazando a la gente por la calle sin conocerla de nada, pero puedes abrazar y tocar a la gente que conozcas siempre que quieras.

-Sí, señor -respondió el niño, pero Snape tuvo la sensación que decía que sí por costumbre, tan acostumbrado como estaba a obedecer todo lo que le decían sin rechistar, pero que no creía sus palabras. Pero lo haría, ya se encargaría él de eso.

-¿Estás listo para continuar con la historia? -preguntó con suavidad.

Harry asintió e hizo amago de volver a sentarse en el sofá. Instintivamente, Severus apretó sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo para impedírselo. Por el rabillo del ojo captó la expresión de absoluta sorpresa en la cara de Figg, y asumió que era similar a la emoción que estaba sintiendo él mismo en este momento. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero tenía la necesidad de proporcionarle consuelo al mocoso en su regazo. De verdad, lo mejor que podía hacer era recluirse en una cueva en las montañas y dejar de relacionarse con la humanidad.

Sin embargo, Harry se relajó en su abrazo, lo cual extrañamente lo calmó. Este niño iba a ser su ruina.

-Bueno -dijo, intentando retomar el control de la situación-. supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué Arabella y yo nos conocemos. Ella no es una bruja, pero conoce a nuestra comunidad. Dumbledore le pidió que viniera a vivir cerca de ti para velar por ti.

-Lo siento, Harry. Lo siento mucho -dijo en ese momento la señora Figg-. Debería haberme dado cuenta. NO sé cómo no pude… De verdad, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme -llegados a este punto, la mujer tenía los ojos fijos en Niebla, uno de sus gatos favoritos, al que llevaba acariciando mecánicamente un buen rato.

Harry se giró en el regazo de Snape para mirar a la anciana, aunque rápidamente bajó la vista a sus rodillas. La confusión estaba claramente escrita en su rostro.

-No pasa nada, señora Figg -susurró. Nunca antes un adulto se había disculpado con él.

-¿Preguntas? -dijo Snape para distraer al niño.

-¿Me contará cosas de mis padres? -era imposible obviar la esperanza que impregnaba la pequeña voz.

-Claro que sí, Harry. Todas las que sé. Pero tenemos mucho tiempo para eso.

-¿Cómo sabe que soy un mago? Todavía no he hecho magia accidental… Por cierto, ¿qué es eso?

-La magia accidental la hacen los niños pequeños cuando su núcleo mágico empieza a abrirse y todavía no saben controlarlo. Se manifiesta cuando el niño está experimentando una emoción muy fuerte, por ejemplo miedo o ira. Es cierto que todavía no has tenido ningún estallido de magia accidental, pero de bebé volabas en una escoba de juguete, los niños muggles no pueden hacerlo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Podré volver a volar? ¡Tiene que ser genial! -por un momento, Harry fue el niño que debería haber sido, y Severus se sintió muy afortunado de poder contemplar esa transformación en el joven rostro.

-Claro que sí. Sé que hay alguna foto por ahí, la conseguiremos.

La sonrisa en la cara del chico era tan grande que tenía que dolerle.

-Harry, seguro que tienes más preguntas. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras -lo instó a continuar, muy consciente de lo que había dicho el chiquillo antes, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas en casa de sus tíos.

-¿Cómo es la escuela de magia? ¿Yo también voy a ir?

-Es un castillo enorme llamado Hogwarts. Por supuesto que irás, recibirás tu carta cuando cumplas 11 años, como todos los niños y niñas mágicos de este país. Pero, si decides quedarte conmigo, pasarás casi todo el tiempo allí, porque soy profesor.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué enseña? ¿Podré ir a sus clases? ¿Podré ayudar? ¡Aprendo muy rápido! -Harry parecía ansioso por demostrar que podía ser útil, que no sería una carga si Severus decidía cuidarlo.

-Respira, Harry -dijo Snape, intentando contener la diversión que se filtraba en su voz-. Enseño Pociones. Sí, podrás asistir a alguna clase si te gusta, y con el tiempo, si quieres, podrás ayudarme. Ya lo veremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió.

-¿Entonces por qué ha venido, señor? -Preguntó.

-Como te dije, planeo cuidarte a partir de ahora si tú quieres -en este punto, el niño asintió vigorosamente-. Pero debes conocerme antes y sentirte cómodo conmigo. No podía simplemente aparecer en casa de tus tíos y tomarte sin más, te habrías asustado. Es por eso que pasaremos este fin de semana y el que viene juntos y, si nos entendemos bien, como estoy seguro que pasará, el siguiente fin de semana vendré a buscarte y te llevaré conmigo definitivamente.

La sonrisa de Harry podría haber apagado el sol. Eso fue lo único que impidió que Severus se desapareciera allí mismo y huyera de toda esta situación. ¿él, con un niño? ¿Él, rodeado de ruido y bullicio todo el día? ¿Él, teniendo que ser amable con alguien? ¡Por salazar! No sabía si sería capaz.

-Bueno, Harry, ¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy? -preguntó, tratando de eliminar esos sombríos pensamientos de su mente. El mocoso lo necesitaba, le gustara o no, tenía que hacerse a la idea.

El niño simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Maldición, probablemente no sabía ni cómo divertirse.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al zoológico? -le pareció que cualquier chiquillo de cuatro años disfrutaría los animales, era un buen sitio para empezar.

-¡Sí! -dijo Harry-. Mis tíos llevaron a Dudley allí por su cumpleaños, se pasó una semana hablando de eso. Tuvo que ser genial. Estuvo todo ese tiempo burlándose de mí porque yo no había ido.

Severus empujó suavemente al niño para que se levantara. Se despidió con una cortés inclinación de cabeza de la señora Figg y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Gracias por todo, Arabella -dijo.

-Gracias, señora Figg -se hizo eco Harry, que estaba justo detrás de él.

-De nada, muchachos -respondió la anciana-. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, aquí estoy.

Snape asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido de cerca por el niño.

Salieron a la calle y comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

-Tomaremos el tren a Londres -explicó Severus, sabiendo que el niño no preguntaría aunque se muriera de ganas de hacerlo-. Hay medios de transporte mágicos, pero ya habrá tiempo para que los conozcas. Quizás después de la visita. Ya veremos.

Harry asintió y lo siguió obedientemente.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Llegaron al zoológico una hora después. Harry era un niño muy silencioso, aunque Severus tenía intención de cambiar eso con el tiempo. Para llenar el silencio, había estado explicándole cosas al chiquillo sobre el tren y el metro, transportes que nunca había utilizado.

El zoo estaba abarrotado. Instintivamente, alargó la mano y agarró con firmeza la mano del mocoso. Giró la cabeza a su derecha para ver su reacción, y comprobó que sonreía con deleite.

-¿No te molesta? -le preguntó.

-nadie me había tomado nunca de la mano -fue la simple respuesta que, una vez más, hizo que el corazón del frío maestro de pociones se derritiera un poco más por este pequeño de ojos esmeralda.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHpHP

Harry disfrutó muchísimo la visita al zoo. Nunca había visto la mayoría de los animales, y el señor Snape le leyó todos los carteles explicativos que estaban a su lado, aprendió muchísimas cosas. Amaba aprender. Había estado todo el día tomado de la mano del señor, eso era simplemente genial.

Habían comido en el restaurante del complejo, era la primera vez que comía fuera de casa, incluso era la primera vez que podía elegir qué quería comer. Se había sentido abrumado ante tantas opciones, y de nuevo el hombre había estado ahí para ayudarlo. Estar con él era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, no quería que terminara nunca.

Pero la visita llegó a su fin, porque el zoológico cerraba sus puertas. Cuando salieron, Harry se dio cuenta que llevaba las últimas horas sin dejar de sonreír ni un momento.

-¿Me devolverá ahora, señor? -preguntó.

-No, claro que no. Hablamos de pasar el fin de semana juntos, ¿recuerdas? -respondió Snape-. Ahora vamos a mi casa.

Lo siguiente que supo Harry es que estaba siendo levantado del suelo y rodeado por unos fuertes brazos. Automáticamente enrolló sus brazos y piernas alrededor del cuerpo del profesor. Se sentía tan bien… No podía contar las veces que había visto madres o padres con sus hijos a cuestas por la calle, y todas esas veces había deseado tanto que lo cogieran a él, aunque solo fuera una vez…

-Harry, vamos a aparecernos ahora -dijo suavemente Severus-. Vas a sentir una sensación muy incómoda, pero pasará pronto, te lo prometo.

Dicho esto, el mago giró sobre sus talones y desaparecieron con un estallido.

Harry sintió como si fuera succionado a través de un tubo d goma muy pequeño. Pensó que se ahogaría, pero la sensación pasó tan rápido como había llegado.

Levantó la cabeza del pecho de Snape, donde la había apoyado inconscientemente, para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Creía que iba a vomitar. Por suerte, no fue así.

-La aparición -explicó Severus, con la idea de que el chiquillo se centrara en otra cosa-. Es un medio de transporte que utilizan los magos para cubrir grandes distancias en muy poco tiempo. Lo que acabamos de hacer nosotros se llama aparición conjunta.

Harry lo escuchaba, pero no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor, fascinado. Se encontraban en medio de una sala de estar pequeña pero acogedora. Todo era de colores claros, crema y marrones suaves. El sofá parecía muy mullido, y la luz del atardecer entraba a raudales por la ventana.

-Bienvenido a mi casa -dijo el hombre alto. Harry comprobó, con fascinación, que no tenía intención de soltarlo-. ¿Quieres que te la enseñe?

Asintió vigorosamente.

Deambularon por la planta baja, donde se hallaba la cocina, un baño y el estudio del profesor, una habitación muy similar a un despacho, repleta de libros.

-Esa puerta conduce al sótano -Dijo Severus, señalándola-. Allí está mi laboratorio de pociones. No debes bajar ahí solo, ¿está claro? Hay sustancias muy peligrosas, podrías hacerte daño.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. NO tenía ninguna intención de desobedecer, había notado la seriedad en la voz del hombre, y lo último que quería era decepcionarlo desobedeciendo sus instrucciones. No quería que la sensación cálida que sentía al saber que había alguien que se preocupaba por él se desvaneciera nunca.

Subieron unas escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Había otro baño, la habitación del profesor, y…

-Harry, esta es tu habitación -dijo Severus con voz suave mientras abría la puerta de la última estancia.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Probablemente no debía haber escuchado bien. Llevaba todo el rato preguntándose si el señor tenía algún tipo de armario o trastero donde él pudiera dormir, ¿y ahora decía que tenía una habitación? Él no merecía eso.

-No necesito una habitación -dijo.

Snape controló el impulso de rechinar los dientes. El niño notó como los brazos que lo rodeaban se tensaban, y malienterpretó lo que eso significaba, así que se apresuró a explicar:

-Muchísimas gracias, de verdad, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco. Pero no era necesario, no necesito todo este espacio.

-Lo necesitas y lo tendrás. Y esto no es todo -dijo el profesor, posando a Harry en el suelo mientras continuaba hablando-. También hay juguetes.

La cara de Harry se desencajó de la sorpresa. ¿Juguetes? ¿Juguetes propios? Tenía que ser un sueño.

Se adentró lentamente en la habitación. Miraba a su alrededor con pura fascinación, abrumado de todo lo que veía. Las sábanas de la cama eran absolutamente geniales, eso debía ser cosa de magia. Pero la colección de animales que nunca había visto posados en la estantería era aún mejor. ¡Y todos los libros! Y… No sabía ni por dónde empezar a mirar. Deseó tener ocho ojos para poder absorberlo todo a la vez.

Severus, que se había quedado en la puerta, no pudo evitar que una tenue sonrisa suavizara sus rasgos al ver el obvio deleite del chiquillo. Por otro lado, eso lo enfurecía, ya que dejaba constancia de las privaciones a las que el pequeño había sido sometido.

-¿Qué te parece si curioseas un poco por aquí? Prepararé la cena.

Harry estuvo a su lado en un segundo.

-Ya la hago yo, señor. Soy muy bueno cocinando. NO tiene que hacer más cosas por mí.

-Harry, hacer la cena no es trabajo de los niños. No se espera eso de ti. Dudley no hacía la cena, ¿verdad?

-No, pero…

-Nada de peros, niño. Tú te mereces ser un niño normal. Obviamente se esperan cosas de ti, pero ya hablaremos de eso cuando esta sea tu residencia definitiva. De momento, relájate y disfruta. Vendré a buscarte cuando la cena esté lista.

Ignorando el pequeño estremecimiento del chico, Severus le revolvió el cabello y salió de la habitación.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

El resto de la noche transcurrió de forma tranquila. Harry estaba muy quieto y silencioso, casi como si no se creyera del todo lo que estaba pasando, lo cual era muy probable. Cuando Severus había ido a buscarlo para la cena, lo encontró sentado en la cama, pensativo, sin tocar ningún juguete. Habría apostado su preciado quid de ingredientes de pociones a que el chiquillo estaba pensando que no merecía todo lo que le había dado y en cómo compensárselo.

Cenaron en relativo silencio, y Snape mandó al niño a la cama pronto. Había vertido unas gotas de poción de sueño sin sueños en su vaso de agua, así que no tuvo problemas para que el chico se fuera a dormir. Albus se habría estremecido ante la idea de drogar a su chico dorado, pero Severus sabía muy bien el significado de la palabra pesadilla, y que era muy probable que Harry las sufriera en un entorno nuevo y desconocido. No se sentía con fuerzas para lidiar con eso, ser amable y amoroso durante un día entero había sido tortura suficiente. Se iba a convertir en un Hufflepuff si no tenía cuidado… ¿por qué la idea no lo repugnaba tanto como debería? Si no fuera porque estaba muerta y la quería mucho, le habría lanzado una maldición a Lily Potter, nacida Evans, sin dudarlo demasiado.

Todos estos pensamientos discurrían por su mente mientras se tomaba un whisky de fuego sentado a la mesa de la cocina. El mocoso ya hacía rato que dormía, y agradecía el tiempo para sí mismo. Esto iba a ser francamente agotador. Harry ahora era un niño ejemplar porque quería impresionarle y que no cambiara de idea sobre cuidarlo. Pero, con el tiempo, se relajaría y sacaría el demonio que llevaba dentro. Y, pese a que en parte lo esperaba, temía ese momento casi más que el regreso del señor oscuro.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

El día siguiente fue relativamente tranquilo. Severus había barajado la posibilidad de llevar al niño de excursión, pero decidió que era mejor quedarse en casa y enseñarle a Harry algunos juguetes mágicos.

Pasó la mañana hablándole al mocoso sobre los nombres de las figuras de animales que tenía en su habitación y sus propiedades. Entre el hipogrifo, el dragón, el fénix, el thestral, el unicornio, el kneazzle, el krup y todo lo demás, aquello parecía una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Se sintió casi como si fuera Hagrid, y la tentación de emborracharse cuando dejara al niño en casa de Arabella crecía a cada figurita que pasaba.

Después de comer, le enseñó a jugar a snap explosivo. Odiaba el juego, pero cuando vio la cara de asombro del mocoso cuando las cartas le explotaron en las manos decidió que la tortura merecía la pena.

pronto llegó la hora de irse, y Severus se encontró deseando que aún pudiera estar con Harry. De verdad, tendría que pasarse por san Mungo y ver a un psicólogo pronto.

HPHPHPHPHPhPHPHPHPHP

Se aparecieron en un callejón situado detrás de la casa de sus tíos. Ellos habían interpretado que Harry había pasado el fin de semana en casa de la señora Figg, así que la avisaron de su hora de llegada para que el niño volviera a casa, para no tener que recogerlo.

Severus se agachó para estar a la altura del niño:

-Harry -dijo lo más suavemente que pudo-. Sé que no quieres volver. Yo tampoco quiero que vuelvas. Pero será por poco tiempo, lo prometo. Aguanta, sé que puedes, eres un niño muy valiente.

Harry asintió, tembloroso. NO quería volver, pero debía hacerlo. El hombre alto le dijo que aguantara, y no lo decepcionaría.

Snape le apretó el hombro y lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa. Antes de detenerse a pensar, lo abrazó rápidamente y se fue sin mirar atrás sabiendo que, si lo hacía, sería incapaz de dejar al chiquillo a su suerte.

Harry llamó al timbre y esperó. La puerta se abrió y lo recibió la cara de caballo de su tía, que rápidamente adquirió una expresión de asco. Definitivamente, iba a ser una semana muy dura.

HPHPHPHPHpHpHphPHPHp

Bueno bueno, aquí estamos por fin. Un par de aclaraciones antes de pasar a las respuestas de los reviews:

No se especifica edad para la aparición conjunta, por eso la he usado.

Me he tomado licencias sobre la casa de Severus, lo siento.

Solo me queda desearos a todos un muy feliz año nuevo para vosotros y todos vuestros familiares, amigos, conocidos y allegados. Deseo que podamos compartir muchos ratos de lectura juntos en este nuevo año que entra. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Respuestas:

AryamTsepes: lo siento, soy demasiado canónica como para que me gusten las parejas de Harry con Tom o Severus, pero me alegra leer que igualmente la historia te gusta. Espero seguir haciendo que disfrutes :)

Marielaperalta458: muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad que me llegó muy adentro que dijeras que es lo mío ¡gracias!

Asphodelus Black: Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Severus llama a Voldemort un mago malo porque Harry no deja de ser un niño pequeño y intenta utilizar terminología que él pueda entender, me pareció que la expresión "mago malo" se acercaba a los estándares de un niño pequeño. Y en cuanto a Harry, se había permitido por un momento ser un niño y había desobedecido una de las reglas de oro de la casa de sus tíos, justo cuando empezaba a sentirse seguro por primera vez en su vida. En mi opinión, más tratándose de un niño tan pequeño, la reacción está más que justificada. Pero bueno, espero que aún así te gustara y que disfrutes de este capítulo también :)

Irkxofer: a ver a ver, que no me olvide nada. Lo de los zapatos es realmente por hacer un símil, no creo que se miren específicamente los zapatos, se baja la mirada en signo de vergüenza y timidez y resulta que los zapatos están a nivel del suelo, cosas de la vida. La escena que comentas del viejo verde justamente buscaba eso, explicar qué puede pasar si coges un viejo algo loco adicto al azúcar, un joven encerrado en sí mismo y con cero habilidades sociales y haces que el primero aconseje al segundo. Y en cuanto al principio del capítulo sí, justamente esa es la idea. ¡Gracias por comentar!

Eroky: Dios, en mi vida me habían dejado un review tan largo, es genial. A ver si no me dejo nada. Primero de todo, gracias por analizar con tanta profundidad el capítulo y detallar tanto lo que te despierta. Significa mucho para mí comprender qué les parece a mis lectores lo que escribo. Efectivamente, el autodominio de Severus Snape es algo legendario. Pero eso ya lo dejó reflejado Rowling en sus novelas. YO solo lo he tomado para mi conveniencia. Pero planeo hacer que lo pierda en algún momento, todos tenemos nuestra debilidad y nuestro querido profesor de pociones no es una excepción a esta regla. A mí también me crea contradicciones no matar a los Dursley, pero no te preocupes, Severus tiene un muy buen destino pensado para ellos. Ya lo he dicho alguna vez, pero estoy deseando escribirlo. Quería que este capítulo fuera más humorístico, pero no me ha salido bien. Pero de verdad, gracias por tus palabras. Nos leemos pronto.

Esmeralda Black: mi primera reviewer, como siempre. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y sí, te comprendo, a mí me dan ganas de abrazar a Harry casi cada vez que escribo sobre él, jajaja. Severus lo conseguirá, por supuesto, ¿qué es esto con espiar al mago oscuro más poderoso del último siglo? ;) Nos leemos pronto, guapa. Un beso


	7. Capítulo 7 Cambio de planes

¡Hola a todos!

Esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar, ojalá pudiera decir que será la norma a partir de ahora… pero mucho me temo que no. Así que disfrutadlo mientras dure ;)

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que os habéis tomado un momento para dejarme un review. De verdad, no sabéis cuánto significa para mí.

Este capítulo, de nuevo, tiene una doble dedicatoria: por un lado, a Nathyhcr y AnaM1707, mis más recientes reviewers, gracias. Y, por otro, a Luxerii, por haber vuelto a comentar cuando pensé que no lo haría. No te haces una idea de la ilusión que me hizo. Gracias.

Bueno, no me enrollo más. ¡A leer!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Capítulo 7. Cambio de planes

Habían pasado solo dos días desde que el señor Snape dejó a harry de nuevo en casa de tío Vernon y tía Petunia, pero al niño le parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad. Su único consuelo, cuando se dejaba caer en el delgado colchón de su armario después de un duro día de trabajo, era la foto de su madre y el profesor, que el hombre le había permitido conservar. Esto se unió al colgante que siempre llevaba al cuello, un pequeño medallón con el relieve de un ciervo que poseía desde que tenía memoria, y por el cual nunca había preguntado a sus tíos, asumiendo que era de sus padres y que se lo quitarían si lo hiciera. Estos pequeños objetos eran lo que le permitía sobrellevar las horas de llanto en su oscuro armario mientras sentía los estragos del hambre y los golpes en su cuerpo.

El miércoles amaneció como otro día cualquiera. Los golpes en la puerta de su armario y la voz estridente de su tía fueron los sonidos que sacaron a Harry de su sueño, en el cual el profesor Snape lo mecía en sus brazos. Rodó sobre su espalda y se levantó de mala gana.

-¡Apúrate, Vernon se está duchando! -chilló Petunia.

-Ya voy -refunfuñó Harry.

Las mañanas consistían en una serie de actos mecánicos. Freír los huevos y el tocino, preparar el café de tío Vernon, la leche y los cereales de Dudley, el zumo de su tía… Hasta que la puerta de la casa se cerraba detrás de su tío y su primo, Harry no necesitaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Hasta el viernes anterior, pasaba ese tiempo pensando en escenarios imposibles donde algún pariente perdido aparecía para llevárselo muy lejos, o en los que se le permitía ser un niño, llorar como un niño, correr como un niño, jugar como un niño, incluso ser amado como un niño. Pero, después del fin de semana pasado con Severus, Harry dedicaba esos preciosos minutos de evasión al profesor, a su casa, a la habitación y los juguetes que le había dado, a los libros que algún día esperaba leer… Pero sobre todo y más importante que todo eso, dedicaba ese tiempo a pensar en el amor que ese hombre le había profesado. En menos de 48 horas se había sentido más amado que en toda su vida, que él pudiera recordar, e incluso un niño de cuatro años podía entender eso. Y no podía esperar para volver a sentirlo.

Ese día, cuando la puerta se cerró, tía Petunia apareció sigilosamente detrás de él.

-Hoy trabajarás en el jardín. Poda, quita las malas hierbas y recorta. Ya sabes cómo hay que hacerlo.

Harry suspiró interiormente. Esos trabajos le llevarían todo el día, con lo pequeño que era le costaba mucho manejar correctamente las herramientas que necesitaba. Por otro lado, le gustaba estar al aire libre, especialmente en verano. Dentro de todo, habría podido ser mucho peor.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

La hora de la comida llegó y pasó, y Harry seguía en el jardín. A estas alturas, se estaba replanteando su juicio de que habría podido ser mucho peor. Las ampollas que habían aparecido en sus frágiles manos un par de horas después de empezar a trabajar habían comenzado a sangrar, y la espalda le dolía horrores, dudaba que pudiera ponerse derecho aunque quisiera. Además, todas las partes de su cuerpo que estaban expuestas le ardían bajo el sol de junio.

Se secó el sudor de la frente, intentó desentumecer sus hombros con un par de encogimientos y siguió trabajando mientras reprimía las lágrimas, lo cual le resultaba más difícil a cada minuto que pasaba. Sentía mucho dolor, tenía hambre y sed. Pero Severus quería que fuera valiente, y Harry no estaba dispuesto a decepcionarlo.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Fue llamado varias horas después. Era extraño, no era todavía hora de preparar la cena. No podía decir con seguridad qué hora era, pero sabía que todavía no era tan tarde por la posición del sol en el cielo. Dudley ya debía haber regresado hace tiempo del jardín de infancia. Pero él, que se encontraba en el jardín trasero, no se había dado cuenta.

Entró por la puerta de la cocina y encontró a su tía mirando con adoración a su hijo mientras éste merendaba un enorme bollo de chocolate.

-Vernon te espera en la sala -le dijo sin mirarlo.

Harry asintió quedamente, aunque comenzó a temblar. Sabía lo que significaba eso. Lo había aprendido hacía ya tiempo. Su tío había tenido un mal día en el trabajo, y buscaría cualquier excusa para desquitarse con él. Aunque la tentación de intentar escapar era muy fuerte, había descubierto por las malas que no era una buena idea, así que se encaminó hacia la sala. Cuanto antes empezara, antes terminaría.

Cerró la puerta de la cocina al salir, otra regla que tenía muy clara. Su tía no quería oír sus gritos, ni tampoco que su hijo tuviera pesadillas por ver lo que su padre le hacía a su primo.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus Snape resopló por enésima vez en la última hora y mojó la pluma en el tintero, escribiendo un comentario en tinta roja también por enésima vez. Le fascinaba la cantidad de estupideces que una sola persona podía escribir en unas cuantas pulgadas de pergamino, dejando a un lado que esa persona fuera un adolescente hiperhormonado de catorce años. Era en esos momentos cuando se preguntaba qué tipo de demonio lo había poseído para aceptar el ofrecimiento de Dumbledore casi cinco años atrás.

Esta semana le estaba costando particularmente concentrarse, y eso era un problema porque lo que tenía que corregir eran exámenes. La culpa, aunque le costara admitirlo, la tenía un pequeño niño de ojos verdes y cabello desordenado.

Severus, muy a su pesar, había disfrutado el fin de semana que había pasado con el mocoso. Se había introducido en su corazón mucho más rápido de lo que le diría nunca a nadie, y ahora no podía evitar preguntarse cómo estaría, si habría podido comer, si estaría trabajando mucho…

Además, desde el lunes por la mañana, había algo que no dejaba de perturbarlo. Él, un Slytherin consumado, un planeador nato, un hombre que nunca dejaba nada al azar, había dejado a un niño pequeño, su futuro hijo ("¡Otra vez con lo mismo no, por Merlín!"), en una casa con personas que no dudarían en hacerle daño sin ningún medio para avisarle si las cosas se descontrolaban. ¿Cómo no había pensado en darle algún método de alarma al chiquillo?

Había comentado sus preocupaciones con Albus, pero el viejo las había desestimado. En ese momento, Severus se había percatado de que el director no había asumido completamente lo que ocurria en el número 4 de Privet drive. Él le había dicho que estaba seguro que no pasaría nada, que podía darle algo el fin de semana que viene. Pero, de todas formas, le había prometido que avisaría a Arabella para que vigilara la casa más de cerca.

Precisamente se hallaba inmerso en estos oscuros pensamientos cuando su chimienea volvió a la vida y la cara de Albus Dumbledore apareció en medio de las llamas.

-Severus, tienes que venir -su tono era urgente, y se retiró inmediatamente para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Qué pasa, Albus? -preguntó el hombre más joven treinta segundos después, mientras se sacudía las cenizas de su túnica negra. Estaba ansioso, el tono del anciano había sido apremiante, urgente, casi desesperado.

-Es Harry.

Esas dos simples palabras bastaron para que Snape comenzara a entrar en pánico. Irónicamente, se dio cuenta que eran exactamente las mismas que le había dicho él mismo a su interlocutor, en ese mismo despacho, una semana y media atrás. La vida tenía una forma muy extraña de devolverle los golpes.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -¿Está bien? ¿Está herido? ¿Me lo llevo? ¿O está…?

Dumbledore levantó una mano y Severus se detuvo abruptamente. Fijó sus ojos en el rostro del director, y la desazón lo inundó. Albus estaba llorando.

-¿Qué…? -no pudo terminar.

-Severus -la voz del anciano estaba rota por la pena-. No sabes cuánto lo siento. Debí escucharte cuando viniste a mí el lunes con tus preocupaciones… Tenía tus evidencias respecto a los parientes de Harry, y aún así desestimé tus temores… Nunca me lo perdonaré.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado, por los calzones más andrajosos de Merlín? -Gruñó Severus. La ira contra Albus crecía a cada segundo que pasaba, pero ya se ocuparía de eso más tarde. Su prioridad absoluta era Harry, fuera cuál fuera el problema.

-No lo sé. Solo sé que está en verdadero peligro -Dumbledore señaló vagamente a las mesitas con instrumentos que titilaban, giraban, silbaban y humeaban a un lado de la habitación-. Las protecciones de sangre me alertan si eso ocurre. Debe ser un peligro mortal.

Pero snape ya no lo escuchaba. Se había levantado y estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando el director dejó de hablar.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry ya no sentía. Hacía rato que yacía en su armario, con el cuerpo palpitando de dolor y fiebre. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a enumerar los lugares que le dolían. Sentía partes del cuerpo que no estaba seguro ni de que existieran.

Se había quedado inconsciente en algún momento de la brutal paliza de su tío. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había ocurrido en el trabajo, y a Harry francamente no le importaba, debía de haber sido realmente malo, porque el hombre se había desahogado de forma mucho más desmesurada de lo habitual.

Había despertado en su armario un tiempo indeterminado después, sintiendo esos terribles dolores. Durante unos minutos había llorado, desesperadamente, por primera vez en su vida llamando a alguien que tenía nombre y rostro. Llamando a su profesor, su hombre alto. Pero finalmente había vuelto a los brazos de la inconsciencia, y ahora yacía allí, desmadejado, aunque el rictus de dolor seguía impreso en sus facciones.

Así lo encontraría Severus Snape un rato después. Los Dursley estaban cenando en la cocina, con la radio a todo volumen, sin duda para enmascarar los ocasionales gemidos que salían del armario. No vieron cómo su puerta principal se abría y se cerraba sola rápidamente, ni cómo, poco después, era la puerta del pequeño armario la que se habría.

Severus deshizo su hechizo desilusionador cuando abrió la puerta. Se lo había colocado después de aparecer en un callejón solitario a unas calles de distancia. Solo tras acercarse furtivamente a la casa y comprobar que los muggles no lo iban a interrumpir se atrevió a entrar.

Y ahora allí estaba, contemplando una de las peores imágenes que había visto y vería en su vida, y eso que había servido en las filas del mago oscuro más poderoso del siglo.

Harry Potter yacía en el suelo, de cualquier manera, como si alguien lo hubiese tirado allí y no hubiese sido capaz de moverse. Y probablemente así era. Su rostro estaba deformado en un rictus de dolor, aunque era evidente que estaba durmiendo.

Severus, rápido de pensamiento hasta en las peores situaciones, decidió en un momento lo que tenía que hacer. Tomó la fina manta que estaba doblada a los pies del niño y lo envolvió con ella. Aunque tuvo todo el cuidado posible, aparentemente no fue suficiente, pues unos ojos verdes lo miraron en la penumbra. Pese al obvio dolor que estaba sintiendo, Snape vio asombrado como una sonrisa se extendía por la cara del pequeño cuando lo reconoció.

-Has venido -murmuró el niño, extasiado-. Te he llamado, y has venido. Eres mi Superman. Mi papá.

El corazón del maestro se apretó dolorosamente ante esta declaración. Era obvio que el niño no sabía lo que decía, y probablemente nunca lo habría llamado así estando consciente, pero no importaba. Una lágrima se deslizó por su cara sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Siempre vendré, Harry. Lo prometo -murmuró mientras tomaba en sus brazos al niño, que había vuelto a la inconsciencia.

Salió de la casa con él, sabiendo que los Dursley no revisarían a su sobrino hasta la mañana siguiente, si es que lo hacían. Ya tendría tiempo de volver más tarde, de hecho ardía en deseos de hacerlo, pero actualmente su único pensamiento era llevar a Harry a su casa y atender sus heridas. aunque ciertamente requería todo su autocontrol no volver con esos muggles y hacerles sentir, uno a uno, todos los tormentos que el pequeño niño en sus brazos había sufrido. Pero ya habría tiempo. Y la venganza, recordó, es un plato que se sirve frío.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bueno, ya está. Sé que muchos me odiaréis después de este capítulo, diréis que soy una dramática, que no era necesario hacer sufrir a Harry así… OK, estoy de acuerdo, podéis tener razón. Lo siento. Pero esto me da un punto de partida muy bueno para la relación Harry/Snape, y lo peor ya ha pasado, lo prometo. Así que por favor, no me matéis y dejéis de leer mi historia.

Pasando a otras cuestiones… sí, sé que es una hora muy rara para actualizar, más en España… De verdad, lo que hace el insomnio en época de exámenes ;)

En fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo, y que me lo contéis en los reviews. Las respuestas de los cuales, como siempre, están más abajo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Luxerii: ¡Hola! No puedo ni describir la ilusión que me hizo cuando vi los e-mails avisándome de tus comentarios… sinceramente, no pensé que volvería a verte por aquí, y significa muchísimo para mí que te tomes tu tiempo para leer mi trabajo y decirme lo que piensas. Sí, sabemos que Severus no tiene mucho tacto, pero a veces es mejor así. En cuanto a la suavidad, yo siempre he dicho que Rowling podría haber explotado mucho la relación entre Harry y Snape, sostengo que debajo de toda esa fría fachada hay un hombre extraordinario. Si te fijas, ama con una pasión y una ferocidad inigualables. Y sí, estamos de acuerdo en que no lo hace con métodos ortodoxos, pero le salva la vida a Harry más veces de las que puedo contar. Y no solo a él, pone su vida en constante peligro por la orden. NO cualquiera es capaz de hacer eso, y es en todo esto en lo que yo pienso para escribir las interacciones entre Harry y Severus en mi fic. Madre mía, que filosófica me estoy poniendo jajaja Bueno en fin, respecto a tu otro comentario.. ¡me muero! Definitivamente yo también suspendería, y te tomo la idea, te dedicaré el capítulo ;) En fin, gracias de nuevo, espero leerte pronto :)

Irkxofer: ¡Hola! Reviews largos, respuesta larga. Aquí va: Gracias por los elogios, me llena muchísimo saber que la gente aprueba lo que escribo. Aunque vale, admito que quizás me pasé con los gatos, lo siento. no es que Harry sea un pelín corto, simplemente ha aprendido a no dar nada por hecho y a no esperar nada bueno de la vida. Efectivamente, Severus tiene un largo camino por delante, y es a partir del capítulo siguiente donde lo empezará a llevar a cabo. Y sí, ojalá la guerra fuera tan fácil como Snape la pinta. Pasando a otra cosa… sí, te pasaste un poco con la metáfora en tu segundo comentario, pero admito que me hizo reír bastante. No te digo que no te tome la idea para algún fic en algún momento. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo 6, también es uno de mis favoritos. Sé que tú, mejor que mucha gente, sabes lo que me cuesta sacar tiempo para escribir, así que gracias por valorarlo. Y gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Nathyhcr: todos caeríamos ante un niño tan adorable, y el que lo niegue miente jajaja ¡Gracias por tu review!

Asphodelus Black: ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho leerte de nuevo. Efectivamente, Snape nunca llama a Voldemort por su nombre, y créeme que nunca volverá a hacerlo, simplemente lo hace porque quiere que Harry conozca el nombre del asesino de sus padres. Sobre respecto a por qué no lo hace nunca, he leído algunas teorías interesantes, te recomeidno que las busques si no las conoces. En cuanto a la magia de sangre, que por cierto es el motivo por el que Albus no envió a Harry con otra familia, aunque como bien dices ojalá lo hubiera hecho, siento no poder responderte. Ten paciencia y se revelará más adelante ;) Gracias, como siempre, por tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Espero leerte pronto. Y por cierto, muchísimas gracias por comentar mi pequeño relato también, me hizo muchísima ilusión ver tu review. Gracias, en general, por seguirme.

AnaM1707: no, no habías comentado la historia, pero nunca es tarde :) A mí también me encantan los Severitus, de hecho últimamente no leo otra cosa. Podríamos intercambiar recomendaciones ;) y de verdad, gracias por tus palabras. Me llegó muchísimo que dijeras que está muy bien escrito, te parecerá una tontería pero para mí significa mucho. Gracias, espero leerte pronto :)

Eroky: tus reviews siempre me llegan al corazón, de verdad. Es increíble. Gracias. Gracias por decirme todo lo que te evoca y te hace sentir mi fic, es genial. Hago lo que puedo, la verdad es que muchas veces no pienso en lo que escribo, simplemente lo dejo fluir. Sí, debía existir un capítulo así, lo sentí necesario y por eso lo escribí. Celebro que te haya gustado. Espero que también te guste este. Un abrazo.

Esmeralda Black: ¡Hola! Claro que Severus ha sucumbido, ¿quién no lo haría? Es curioso que menciones lo de la serpiente, porque yo también lo pensé. Pero efectivamente es demasiado pronto, y además tengo otros planes para eso. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por estar aquí. Nos leemos pronto, guapa. Un beso.


	8. Capítulo 8 Las bases de la venganza

¡Hola a todos!

Esta vez me he pasado, lo sé, lo siento. Entre los exámenes y las prácticas ha sido una locura, de verdad. En mi defensa debo decir que no he perdido el tiempo tampoco. Este año tengo un pequeño reto, escribir un oneshot para cada uno de los cumpleaños conocidos de los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter. Es cierto que no he actualizado esta historia, pero ya hay cinco pequeños relatos publicados. Es solo un pequeño consuelo ;)

Dedico el capítulo a ByAkumaNeko, mi más reciente reviewer.

Bueno, vamos a lo importante. Disfrutad :)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Capítulo 8. Las bases de la venganza

Mientras abría la puerta de su casa, Severus no dejaba de pensar frenéticamente. En cuestión de segundos, había elaborado un plan.

Su prioridad, obviamente, era Harry. Cuando él estuviera curado, o al menos estable, vendría el resto. Una visita a los Dursley y otra a Hogwarts encabezaban su lista.

Sin embargo, sabedor del estado de preocupación de Albus, malgastó cinco segundos de su tiempo en mandarle un mensaje vía patronus al director para informarle de la nueva ubicación del pequeño.

Hecho esto, se dispuso a ocuparse de lo importante. Acostó a Harry en su cama, en la habitación preparada expresamente para él, y convocó con un rápido encantamiento no verbal un montón de pociones y ungüentos.

Lo primero que le administró al niño fue una poción analgésica, mezclada con una pequeña dosis, apta para su edad, de poción para dormir sin soñar. Era demasiado pequeño para darle un sedante, y este era el mejor sustitutivo del que disponía.

Por suerte, Harry todavía conservaba sus reflejos, así que con vertirle la poción en la boca y presionarle la garganta fue suficiente para que tragara.

A esta le siguió una poción reponedora de sangre. La magia no podía curarlo todo. Si el chiquillo había perdido mucha sangre, no sería suficiente y habría que realizarle una transfusión empleando el método muggle, pero rezó para que eso no fuera necesario.

Unos cuantos "Episkeyo" más tarde, los huesos de Harry estaban curados. Le tocaba el turno a los moratones, las contusiones y los verdugones.

Para eso fueron necesarios tres ungüentos diferentes, y habría que estar aplicándolos durante unos días. Aun así, no podría garantizar la falta de cicatrices.

Miró entonces al niño que yacía en la cama. Sus rasgos se habían relajado imperceptiblemente mientras él trabajaba, casi como si el alivio del dolor pudiera llegar hasta su inconciencia. Severus esperaba que así fuera.

En ese momento ya no podía hacer nada más por Harry. Dormiría durante unas horas gracias a las pociones que le había administrado, y hasta que despertara no se podía proseguir con su proceso de curación. Además de los analgésicos y ungüentos que tuviera que darle, quedaba la parte más difícil, tortuosa y que más tiempo requeriría, la psicológica. Aunque era un niño muy pequeño, había sido obligado a experimentar emociones y sentimientos que ningún niño debía siquiera conocer, y revertir el daño provocado por todo eso sería complicado. Pero Snape, se dio cuenta, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera necesario para lograrlo.

Salió de la habitación con un suspiro. Ahora tenía que enfocarse en llevar a cabo el plan que había diseñado mientras curaba al niño. Su fría máscara se deslizó fácilmente en su lugar.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Las estrellas relucían en el cielo cuando Severus Snape llegó a Privet Drive. Los muggles, sin embargo, no lo sabían, porque sus múltiples farolas enmascaraban su luz. ¿Cuántas estrellas se encontraban opacadas por el resto de luces? ¿Cuántas pequeñas luces, como Harry, habían sido obligadas a permanecer apagadas? Severus no podía dejar de preguntárselo.

Se deslizó por la calle, silencioso como un fantasma. El número 4 estaba totalmente a oscuras. Nadie se percató cuando la puerta se abrió sola, ni cuando se volvió a cerrar.

Severus abrió la puerta del pequeño armario que había sido la habitación de Harry hasta hacía un par de horas. Se sacó del bolsillo un pequeño rollo de pergamino, una botellita de tinta y una pluma. Rápidamente redactó una nota que dejó sobre la manta sucia de sangre seca.

Sabía que Vernon nunca revisaría el estado de su sobrino, mandaría a Petunia que lo hiciera. Contaba con eso, y quería aterrorizarla.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Veinte minutos y una larga caminata después, Snape se encontró fuera de las habitaciones de Minerva McGonagall. Respiró hondo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía, y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante -respondió la bruja desde el interior.

Él entró. La profesora de Transformaciones se hallaba sentada en un sillón frente al fuego, con un libro en las manos y una taza de té a su lado.

-¿A qué debo el placer, Severus? -preguntó mientras alzaba la vista de la página que estaba leyendo y lo miraba.

-Siento molestarte tan tarde, Minerva. Es importante. Se trata del niño Potter.

A Severus le fascinaba como la simple mención de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ese niño alteraba sobremanera a su interlocutor, fuera quien fuera. La bruja frente a él no fue la excepción.

-Pasa y siéntate, creo que esta conversación va a ser larga.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus salió de las habitaciones de Minerva media hora más tarde muy satisfecho. Había ganado una gran aliada para la causa de Harry. Le ayudaría con la venganza y, aunque le costara admitirlo, todavía quedaba mucho camino por recorrer con el mocoso y toda ayuda era bienvenida.

Se dirigió a las cocinas a tomar un pequeño refrigerio. Aprovechó, además, para dejar lista su otra parte de la venganza. Los elfos estuvieron encantados de ayudar, el pequeño chiquillo incluso era un héroe entre ellos.

Tenía muchas ganas de volver a su casa y, aunque nunca lo reconocería ante nadie, ver cómo estaba Harry. NO podía evitar preocuparse por él. Pero antes debía ir a ver a Albus.

Lo encontró sentado en su escritorio revisando papeles.

-Severus, te esperaba -la preocupación era clara en su voz-. ¿Caramelo de limón?

El mago más joven negó de forma mecánica con la cabeza mientras se sentaba. Sin esperar a que el director le preguntara, dijo:

-Está estable. Ahora duerme. Cabe esperar que físicamente no habrá secuelas a largo plazo. El tema emocional ya es otra historia. Prefiero no emitir juicios a ese respecto por el momento.

Dumbledore asintió mientras el alivio se hacía visible en sus ojos azules.

-Me alegro mucho, Severus. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Snape se abstuvo de decirle que, si le hubiera hecho caso en primer lugar, nada de todo eso habría ocurrido. El pobre hombre ya se mortificaba lo suficiente él solo, y le convenía tenerlo de su lado. En su lugar, dijo:

-No voy a estar en el castillo los días de curso que quedan.

-Contaba con ello, no te preocupes. He designado un elfo doméstico para que te mande los mensajes que sean necesarios. Lo único que te pido es que estés mínimamente disponible. No creo que ocurra nada, pero nunca se sabe cuando podemos necesitarte.

El hombre más joven asintió.

-Supongo que querrás irte a casa, Severus -continuó el anciano-. NO te entretengo más. Espero ir conociendo los progresos del joven Harry.

-Por supuesto, director . Buenas noches -respondió Snape mientras se levantaba.

-Usa la red Flu, Severus -dijo Albus cuando vio que se dirigía a la puerta.

El profesor de Pociones asintió, no iba a quejarse. Eso le permitiría estar en casa mucho más pronto. Y así fue. Treinta segundos después se estaba sacudiendo la túnica en el salón de su casa.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Harry. El niño dormía boca arriba en la cama. Tenía el brazo izquierdo detrás de la nuca y aferraba algo con su mano derecha cerca de su cuello. Severus supuso que era algún tipo de colgante, y se alegró de ver que el mocoso tenía algo que le hacía sentirse seguro.

Sonrió interiormente al ver al pequeño en esa postura, aunque le sorprendió que pudiera relajarse tanto. Probablemente era gracias a las pociones, pero ya habría tiempo para que llegaran las pesadillas.

Se dirigió entonces a su propia habitación. Necesitaba una dosis de sueño. Harry dormiría aún unas horas más y pensaba aprovecharlo.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

A la mañana siguiente, Petunia Dursley se levantó la primera de la casa como era su costumbre. Se aseó y se vistió rápidamente, debía despertar al monstruo con tiempo suficiente para que pudiera preparar el desayuno, Vernon odiaba esperar.

Golpeó la puerta del armario con fuerza y gritó:

-¡Arriba, chico!

No obtuvo respuesta, ni siquiera un gemido de sueño o una voz amortiguada. Maldito chico, se iba a enterar. Vernon lo había golpeado, pero ese no era motivo suficiente para ignorarla.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas cosas al mocoso insolente. el armario estaba vacío. Petunia se tapó la boca con una mano para no gritar. ¿Dónde estaba el niño? ¿No podían haberlos descubierto, verdad?

Se acercó más y miró detenidamente el interior del reducido espacio. Y entonces lo vio. Un pequeño rollo de pergamino descansaba en el ensangrentado catre. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Era un pergamino. Solo los anormales lo usaban.

Lo cogió con manos temblorosas, lo desdobló y leyó:

"Tuney:

Sí, lo has adivinado. Soy Severus Snape. ¿Me recuerdas? Yo a ti sí.

He tenido el dudoso honor de descubrir que, no solo no has madurado con los años, si no que has ido a peor. ¿Quién en su sano juicio responsabilizaría a un niño pequeño e inocente de los celos y rencores de una adolescencia ya lejana? Obviamente, no podías ser otra que tú.

Lily no está aquí para vengar a su hijo, pero yo sí. NO lo busques, Petunia. No lo encontrarás. Deja de autocompadecerte y corre a prepararle el desayuno a la morsa con sobrepeso que tienes por marido. Pero cuidado, Petunia. Vigila bien tu espalda. Porque la venganza, como alguien dijo muy sabiamente, es un plato que se sirve frío."

Petunia temblaba incontrolablemente al terminar de leer. NO pudo evitar mirar frenéticamente a su alrededor, como si pensara que alguien le saltaría encima desde algún rincón oscuro.. Ese monstruo sádico había conseguido su propósito, estaba aterrorizada.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Es domingo, empecé a escribir esto el lunes… ¡Una semana! Y ni siquiera me gusta cómo me ha quedado. Ay, el bloqueo del escritor… En fin, mientras os guste a vosotros me conformo, eso es lo importante. Nos vemos en los reviews :)

Respuestas:

AryamTsepes: Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que sigas disfrutando :)

Irkxofer: ¡Hola! Me encanta tu review :D bueno, a ver. Yo creo que le dan la comida suficiente, pero que la magia que corre por las venas de Harry hace mucho también. Efectivamente, la fibra Slytherin de Snape se fue un poco al traste, pero vamos a decir que hasta los mejores fallan a veces. Sí, ya sabemos que Albus es demasiado confiado, eso no es novedad. Pero esperemos que aprenda con el tiempo. Sinceramente, no creo que Harry se acuerde de que llamó a Severus papá, estaba medio delirando el pobre. Pero casi mejor así. Y Severus ya está en lista de espera para un transplante de corazón, aunque él todavía no lo sabe… jajaja En fin, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto :)

Asphodelus Black: ¡Hola! Ya te echaba yo de menos por aquí. Efectivamente, yo creo que Rowling lo minimizó, principalmente porque en un inicio la saga estaba pensada para niños y jóvenes, supongo que quiso suavizarlo por eso. Pero sí, en parte lo he hecho para que Severus empatice más con el niño, me has pillado. En cuanto a las teorías, la más extendida dice básicamente que, cada vez que se menciona el nombre de voldemort cerca de un mortífago, le arde la marca como si lo estuviera llamando. Leí también por ahí algo de que si Voldemort te oía pronunciar su nombre y no eras digno de ello, te torturaba… En fin, teorías hay mil, la gente tiene mucho tiempo libre. Nos leemos :)

AnaM1707: ¡Hola! Espero que disfrutaras tus vacaciones :) sí, son necesarias, yo las echo de menos jajaja sí, estoy leyendo esa historia, me parece genial. ¿Has leído la nueva casa de Harry? Es una traducción, pero es maravillosa en mi opinión, de lo mejor que he leído. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, a ver qué opinión te merece este :)

Esmeralda Black: ¡Hola, guapa! La vengaza te gustará, te lo prometo. Espero que este capítulo te guste, es un poco de encauzamiento, pero necesario en mi opinión. Nos leemos pronto. Un beso.

Luxerii: ¡Hola! Me encanta cada vez que veo que me has dejado un review. ¡Gracias! Y como ya te dije, adoro los reviews largos jajaja en fin, yendo a tu respuesta. Sí, a mí también se me hizo duro escribir el cap, pero ya verás que todo va mejor, aunque eso no significa que el drama se haya terminado, ni mucho menos. Yo no creo que Snape fuera mala persona como tal. Simplemente creo que se dejó llevar por sus rencores. Tenía muy buen fondo, pero creo que él mismo olvidó como ser bueno. Pero sí, a mí me pasa, hay mil momentos en los que pienso en cómo podrían haberse desarrollado las cosas de forma diferente para que cambiara… Una lástima que Rowling lo dejara así…. pero bueno, así nos da la oportunidad a los fans de escribir estas historias jajaja Espero que el capítulo te guste, nos vemos en el review de tu historia ;)

Eroky: gracias, de verdad. Muchas gracias. El capítulo es de mis favoritos, y tu review no hace más que hacer que me guste más. Efectivamente, creo que en este capítulo, aunque esté mal que sea yo la que lo diga, he captado muy bien la personalidad de Dumbledore. Si te fijas, la escena tiene un ligero paralelismo con la de la orden del fénix en la que le explica lo de la profecía a Harry. Y claro, avisa a Severus, ¿a quién si no? El final del capítulo tenía que ser así, la historia lo pedía. Hay que saber donde se cierran los capítulos, y creo que este era un muy buen punto. Espero seguir evocándote tantas cosas con el resto de los capítulos. Nos leemos pronto. Y gracias por todo :)

ByAkumaNeko: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y unirte así a mi pequeña comunidad de lectores. En serio, cada vez que alguien me deja un review me hace muchísima ilusión, y cada vez que otra persona nueva se lee mi historia soy inmensamente feliz :) A mí también me encantan ese tipo de historias que mencionas, por eso escribo una. Sí, a mí también se me saltaron las lágrimas al escribir el capítulo, soy una romántica y adoro la emotividad, qué le vamos a hacer jajaja espero seguir leyéndote por aquí, y que sigas disfrutando :)


	9. 9 Al fin vida normal, más o menos

¡Hola a todos!

Juro que no he estado secuestrada en las cuevas de las montañas con los gigantes, ni bajo el agua con las sirenas, ni siquiera en la caverna de los inferi… Prometo que nadie me ha torturado para impedirme actualizar esta historia durante tanto tiempo.

Ahora hablando en serio, siento mucho llevar cuatro meses sin publicar un capítulo. Prometí que nunca abandonaría esta historia y debéis creerme. Por mucho que tarde en subir capítulo, nunca lo haré.

Estos últimos meses han sido muy duros para mí. Como sabéis, poco después de la publicación de mi último capítulo, la situación se descontroló en España. Fueron semanas de caos y miedo, de incertidumbre, y la verdad es que mi mente no estaba centrada en escribir.

Para complicar más el asunto, pasé el coronavirus, lo cual debo decir que no es agradable.

Cuando empecé a sentirme mejor, tuve unas inaguantables ganas de comenzar un proyecto que lleva meses dando vueltas dentro de mí, mi novela. Y he dedicado todos mis esfuerzos a ello hasta que me he dicho que ya está bien, que mi amado fic también se merece parte de mi tiempo.

Bueno, además, en un tono mucho más mundano, debo añadir que ahora mismo estoy de exámenes finales.

Pero por Dios, qué parrafada, ¿no? Al final va a ser más largo esto que el capítulo :)

¡A leer!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Capítulo 9. Al fin vida normal, más o menos

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, supo enseguida que algo había cambiado. Y no algo pequeño, no. Algo grandioso, importante, algo vital.

Para empezar, el espacio que había a su alrededor era mucho más grande y luminoso de lo que debería. Podía concluir sin riesgo a equivocarse que no era un armario.

Además, el colchón sobre el que estaba tumbado era mucho más mullido de lo que estaba acostumbrado, y estaba a más altura. Por si todo eso no fuera poco, la ropa de cama que lo cubría era muy suave, estaba seguro de que la suya no lo era tanto.

Sin embargo, el detalle más importante, lo que hizo que el pequeño se convenciera de que probablemente estaba soñando, era la silla que había al lado de la cama. Una silla que tenía ocupante.

Harry fue subiendo despacio la vista por la figura que estaba sentada a su lado. Piernas largas, cuerpo delgado, ropa negra.

Para cuando llegó a la cara y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera necesitaba verle los rasgos para saber que se trataba de Severus.

Cuando ese hecho encajó en su mente, el resto de recuerdos acudieron a él como un torrente. Las manos de su tío, el cinturón, la sangre, el dolor, los gritos. El armario, la oscuridad, más dolor, sus sollozos, su llanto, sus desesperadas llamadas de socorro.

Pero, por encima de todo eso, destacaba un recuerdo, claro y puro como el agua. Un recuerdo que, aunque Harry todavía no lo supiera, le iba a acompañar durante muchos años y le iba a servir de consuelo para sus pesadillas. El recuerdo del profesor Snape acunándolo en sus brazos , mientras le prometía que siempre acudiría cuando lo necesitara. Harry no sabía qué iba a pasar con él a partir de ahora, pero eso no se lo podía quitar nadie.

Un sollozo estrangulado salió de su garganta. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sin embargo, enseguida se hizo una bola y se alejó todo lo que pudo de la silla, horrorizado.

Si algo había aprendido era que nadie debía saber que estaba llorando, no debía molestar. Así era con los Dursley, y no creía que con Severus fuera diferente. Por muy bueno que fuera el hombre, Harry seguía siendo un monstruo.

A su espalda, oyó como alguien se estiraba y una voz que decía:

-¿Harry?

No se movió. Intentó apretarse más a sí mismo mientras el terror que sentía crecía por momentos.

-¿Harry? -esta vez, la voz sonaba dubitativa y una mano, suave como una pluma, le tocó la espalda.

otra cosa que había aprendido es que siempre debía obedecer cuando alguien lo llamaba. Así que, reuniendo todo su valor, se dio la vuelta. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas dejar de llorar, pero no podía.

-¿Harry, qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? -el niño no se atrevía a mirar al hombre a la cara, pero pudo advertir la preocupación en su voz.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de lo cierto que era eso. Hasta ese momento, concentrado como estaba en intentar averiguar dónde estaba y qué había ocurrido, no se había percatado de que, de hecho, no sentía ningún dolor.

Eso por sí solo ya era sorprendente, porque recordaba haber recibido una paliza de campeonato. Pero, incluso cuando no le habían pegado, Harry siempre tenía algún tipo de dolor, causado por los duros trabajos que sus tíos le obligaban a realizar. Ahora, sin embargo, tumbado en aquella cama, no sentía nada de eso.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lloras? -volvió a preguntar el profesor, y Harry pudo detectar confusión y alarma en su tono.

-Vino. Usted vino. Dolía tanto… Yo solo quería ayuda, y usted vino. Y ahora…

Harry se calló, no sabía qué decir. Si se paraba a pensarlo, ni siquiera sabía exactamente por qué estaba llorando.

-¿Ahora qué, Harry? -esta vez, la voz de Severus era lo más suave que el pequeño niño había oído en su vida.

Harry se atrevió a levantar sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, hacia el profesor. Vio que lo estaba mirando con preocupación y… ¿ternura? No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era eso, pero los ojos de Severus transmitían algo muy parecido a lo que dejaban ver los de su tía cuando miraba a Dudley.

No sabía por qué, pero eso hizo que el pecho del pequeño se apretara con una sensación desconocida pero agradable.

Fijó sus ojos verdes, que reflejaban un anhelo indescriptible, en los negros del mago adulto.

-Ahora… no lo sé -dijo bajito. Se moría de ganas de que Severus lo abrazara, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo, y mucho menos a hacerlo él.

Un segundo más tarde, se preguntó si los magos en general, o Snape en particular, podían leer la mente. Y es que el profesor se levantó de la silla, se sentó en la cama y tomó a Harry en sus brazos con suma delicadeza.

-Ahora, Harry -le dijo con suavidad-. Vas a aprender a ser un niño.

Harry no sabía lo que eso significaba, pero sonaba de maravilla.

Se reclinó conra el pecho de Severus, sintiéndose feliz y seguro, mucho más feliz y seguro de lo que recordaba en toda su vida.

Los ojos se le cerraron y se abandonó al sueño.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus no se atrevía a moverse, por si el pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos se despertaba.

Su corazón todavía se estremecía con las palabras que Harry había pronunciado y con los sentimientos que había podido ver en su rostro, todo aquello que el chiquillo callaba pero que, en sus expresiones, quedaba claro como el agua.

Severus Snape era un hombre solitario, amargado, hecho a sí mismo y acorazado. Pero las circunstancias lo habían hecho así.

Desde pequeño había tenido que soportar las agresiones de su padre y la callada sumisión de su madre. Había aprendido a cuidar de sí mismo a una edad en la que la mayoría de los niños aprendían a ir en bici o en escoba, a jugar al fútbol o al Quidditch, dependiendo de cuál fuera su mundo.

Es cierto que había conocido a Lily, la mejor amiga con la que podría haber soñado. Pero al final ella se había ido también, y eso había propiciado que el joven mago decidiera acorazarse completamente. Se había prometido no volver a amar como amó a su pelirroja, era la única forma de dejar de sufrir. Si no sientes, no puede doler.

Pero en ese momento, en esa habitación, mientras acunaba aquel cuerpecillo cálido entre sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que debía romper esa promesa. El hielo que envolvía su corazón se estaba derritiendo a marchas forzadas sin que pudiera detenerlo. Y se dio cuenta de que tampoco quería hacerlo.

Sí, era sarcástico y osco. Sí, era frío y desagradable. Pero podía dejar de serlo. Al menos con Harry.

Para el resto, podía seguir siendo el malvado murciélago de las mazmorras, pero no para ese pequeño de ojos verdes.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron con relativa tranquilidad en la pequeña casa.

El pequeño Harry consumía todo el tiempo del profesor. Era un niño recién salido de un hogar deficiente, y sus múltiples carencias se hacían notar cada vez más, conforme el chiquillo iba cogiendo confianza.

Las pesadillas perturbaban su sueño todas las noches. Eran horribles y los desvelaban a ambos, pero Severus sabía que no podía estar drogando a Potter eternamente. Era un trance que debían pasar.

Cuando acudía a la habitación del niño, despertado por los gritos, lo encontraba acurrucado debajo de la cama o dentro del armario. Le costaba mucho que saliera para poder calmarlo y, luego, debía oír cómo se disculpaba por haberle molestado.

Cuando Harry estaba despierto, la cosa no era mucho mejor. No sabía entretenerse solo, no conocía el significado de la palabra jugar.

Se pasaba el día revoloteando por la casa, intentando limpiar y ordenar todo lo que podía. NO importaba las veces que Snape le dijera que ese no era su trabajo, él insistía en que debía ganarse la comida y la cama de alguna manera.

Severus no sabía cómo hacérselo entender. Llegó a plantearse amenazar al mocoso con castigarlo si volvía a tocar un solo utensilio de limpieza, pero no quería hacerlo. Creía firmemente que sería contraproducente para su recuperación volver a sentirse regañado tan pronto.

Pero, aún con todo eso, se respiraba una relativa paz entorno a ellos.

Poco a poco, probablemente sin que se dieran cuenta, iban cayendo en sus roles, de padre e hijo. No era algo consciente y, para cuando Severus se diera cuenta, sería demasiado tarde para frenarlo.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

El sábado amaneció soleado. Eso le pareció a Harry cuando abrió los ojos.

Severus estaba tocándole suavemente el hombro.

-Despierta, Harry. Es hora de levantarse.

El pequeño murmuró algo en sueños.

-Vamos, arriba -dijo Snape un poco más alto.

-Ya voy, papá -murmuró el niño, mientras se daba la vuelta y escondía la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

Severus se quedó paralizado con la mano extendida en el aire. No podía ser. Había vuelto a hacerlo.

Para cuando Harry se espabiló, sin embargo, la lágrima solitaria que le había corrido por la cara al profesor había desaparecido, y este volvía a tener la misma expresión de siempre.

El desayuno transcurrió sin incidentes. Harry todavía comía muy poco, su estómago se estaba adaptando lentamente a recibir comida abundante de forma regular, y el proceso era lento.

Además, después de cada comida tenían la misma discusión, y ese día no fue la excepción.

-Harry, ¿qué haces? -preguntó Severus cuando vio que la mano del pequeño se deslizaba furtivamente en su bolsillo.

-Nada, señor -respondió el aludido, mirando al suelo.

-Harry, no me obligues a vaciarte los bolsillos -el tono del adulto seguía siendo suave, pero se podía intuir la severidad en él.

Harry se estremeció. No quería darle motivos al señor para que lo castigara, pero tenía tanto miedo de pasar hambre… Automáticamente, como cada vez que estaba nervioso, una de sus manos se dirigió a su cuello y aferró el pequeño medallón con la imagen de un ciervo que llevaba colgado.

Arregañadientes, metió la otra mano en su bolsillo y sacó un par de tostadas envueltas con una servilleta.

El profesor se acercó a él y las cogió.

-Harry -le dijo suavemente mientras las dejaba en la mesa-. Sabes que no tienes que guardar comida. NO voy a matarte de hambre. No soy como tus tíos, en esta casa siempre recibirás alimentos cuando tengas hambre. Siempre.

El pequeño asintió. Quería creerlo, pero los hábitos tardan mucho en morir.

-Sí, señor. Lo siento, señor -murmuró bajando la mirada y retorciendo un dedo alrededor de la cadena que le colgaba del cuello.

-No tienes que disculparte. No pasa nada. Solo procura confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, señor -Harry se atrevió a alzar la vista. El profesor lo estaba mirando fijamente con cariño.

Se preguntó si de verdad podía confiar en él. Lo anhelaba, era lo que más quería en el mundo, pero le dagba miedo.

En ese momento, todo lo vivido con el hombre desde que se conocieron pasó por su mente. El cariño, el cuidado, todo lo que le había transmitido. Le había contado la verdad sobre su vida y le había ofrecido una alternativa mejor. Le había permitido tener una habitación propia y comer toda la comida que pudiera tragar.

Y, más importante que todo eso, había corrido a socorrerlo de casa de sus tíos. Y, sin importar la hora que fuera, acudía todas las noches cuando Harry se despertaba llorando asustado de sus pesadillas. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitaba?

Se armó de valor. Podía hacerlo. Sin pensárselo más, dio un paso adelante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso de su salvador.

Escondió la cara contra el cuerpo del hombre, así que se perdió la sonrisa que afloró a sus labios. Sin embargo, los brazos del profesor lo apretaron en un fuerte abrazo y Harry no necesitó nada más para saberlo. Su vida había cambiado. Tardaría en acostumbrarse y en perder las viejas costumbres, pero ahora tenía una motivación para hacerlo.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

severus envió a Harry a su habitación a vestirse. Mientras recogía la mesa, no podía evitar recordar lo que acababa de pasar.

No estaba dentro de la mente del niño, pero podía asegurar que acababan de vivir un momento crucial para la recuperación del mocoso.

Estaba acabando de colocar las tazas en su sitio cuando una voz lo sobresaltó:

-¡Buenos días, mi querido muchacho!

Snape se dio la vuelta, astiado por lo que sabía que iba a encontrar. Albus Dumbledore le sonreía desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

-Buenos días, director. ¿A qué debo el placer? -intentó que el sarcasmo no se filtrara en su tono, de verdad que lo intentó.

-Nada en especial, Severus. Solo venía para ver cómo os iba a ti y al joven Harry. ¿Dónde está? -preguntó el anciano mientras sus ojos azules escaneaban la estancia.

Severus hizo una nota mental para proteger su red Flu con una contraseña mientras respondía:

-Arriba, vistiéndose.

-¿Vais a salir? -la mirada de Albus se volvió más brillante, si es que eso era posible.

-Sí -respondió el mago más joven entre dientes.

-¿Vais a comprar ropa para Harry? -en la voz del viejo había más ilusión que si le hubiera preguntado a Severus por la caída del Señor Tenebroso.

Snape asintió con resignación. La última vez que había ido de compras con Dumbledore se había prometido a sí mismo que no permitiría que el viejo estuviera presente cuando llevara al chiquillo de tiendas si podía evitarlo. Y ahora, esa posibilidad se esfumaba delante de sus narices.

Cuando se estaba planteando apelar a la sensibilidad del anciano diciéndole que quería que la primera vez en que a Harry se le permitía tener objetos propios fuera algo privado entre ellos dos, el mencionado bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Eso frustró todas las esperanzas de Severus. ¿Por qué no tenía ganas de matar al niño? Definitivamente, ya no había vuelta atrás. Se había convertido en un maldito Hufflepuff.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Empecé a escribir esto el lunes, hoy es sábado. He decidido cortarlo aquí porque, si no, no sabría dónde hacerlo.

En el siguiente capítulo… Compras con Albus, los Weasley entran en escena y tendremos noticias de los Dursley. Sé que muchos os habéis quedado con ganas de saber qué pasa con ellos, pero os garantizo que la carta que deja Severus no es más que la punta del iceberg de la venganza que les tiene preparada.

Quizás os parezca que este capítulo no tiene trascendencia, al fin y al cabo no pasa nada, pero en mi opinión era necesario. Debía existir un punto de inflexión, un momento en el que Harry y Severus comenzaran a admitir lo que sienten. Y esto es lo que es este capítulo.

Espero que, de todas formas, lo hayáis disfrutado, y que la larguísima espera haya merecido la pena. De verdad, ya no prometo nada, pero intentaré que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

¡Nos leemos en los reviews!

Respuestas:

ByAkumaNeko: ¡Gracias! No importa cuando dejes el review, lo importante es que lo hagas, que esta historia te siga gustando y sigas teniendo ganas de leerla. Así que, de nuevo, ¡Gracias! Espero leerte pronto.

Irkxofer: ¡Hola! Siento que este capítulo no cumpla tus expectativas, yo también necesitaba resituarme. Lo bueno vendrá en el siguiente, lo prometo. Me ha encantado tu review y el resumen que has hecho del capítulo, es genial. Espero que este también te haya gustado, aunque sea mucho menos intenso. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Luxerii: lo priemro de todo, tengo que disculparme contigo por haber desaparecido de tu fic, simplemente no tenía ánimos para leer y comentar. Pero hoy vuelvo, te doy mi palabra. Así que te veré allí. ahora, pasemos al capítulo: Severus se vengará, la tentación de hacer sufrir a los Dursley es demasiado fuerte como para hacer lo que tú propones y dejar la amenaza sin cumplir, pero habrá tortura psicológica más que suficiente, no te preocupes ;) Bueno, ya has visto a Mini Harry, todavía no ha visto Hogwarts pero te garantizo que será muy feliz a partir de ahora ;) Nos leemos pronto, y mis disculpas de nuevo.

AryamTsepes: ¡Hola! NO te preoucpes, que la venganza llegará, estáte tranquila. El tabú existe, es verdad, pero solo al final del todo. Hay una teoría muy extendida que dice que los mortífagos sienten dolor físico en su marca cada vez que pronuncian su nombre, yo creo que es por eso que ninguno lo hace. ¡Nos leemos!

AnaM1707: ¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Podrías leer la mejor venganza, es otro Severitus genial.

Esmeralda Black: Hola, guapa. Efectivamente, eso es parte de la venganza, la anticipación, el miedo, la paranoia, jajaja. Ya verás, ya. Espero leerte pronto :)

Galor: No, no está. Tú dale tiempo a la historia, impaciente.

Eroky: ¡Hola! Como siempre, gracias por un review tan genial. Me dan ánimos para seguir, así que gracias, en serio. Creo que este capítulo sí que no tiene tanta poesía y tantas frases míticas, pero necesitaba un capítulo más flojo para recentrarme y recuperar el ritmo, así que aquí está, es lo que hay. Espero que de todas formas te guste y encuentres algo que comentar. ¡Gracias!


End file.
